Between Hyuuga and Uchiha
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Seharusnya Sakura tidak peduli hukuman apa yang akan menanti Sasuke. Tapi.. kenapa ia malah kepikiran begini? UPDATE chapter 8. NejiSakuSasu. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Hah?

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya. Suerr!!!!

Warning : OOC dimana-mana.. hhe.

**Between Hyuuga and Uchiha**

**.: Hahh??? :.**

"Thankz ya, Neji, udah mau nemenin aku latian." Kata Sakura pada Neji di salah satu lapangan latian (apa sih namanya?) di Konoha. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Karena hari sudah mulai sore, mereka menyudahi latihan mereka.

"Hn. Lagian aku juga lagi nggak ada temen latihan juga." Neji menggeleng. Ia membereskan barang- barangnya dan membersihkan bajunya yang tadinya putih kayak habis dicuci dari debu dan kotoran. "Pulang, yuk. Aku antar" Ia menawari Sakura, yang dibalas senyuman plus anggukan oleh kunoichi itu.

Sakura dan Neji memang baru- baru ini mulai akrab. Sejak selesainya misi mereka berdua ditambah Lee dan Naruto untuk melindungi Putri Shion tepatnya. Awalnya Sakura kagum aja sama Neji yang selalu bersikap tenang dan berwibawa. Lagipula Neji juga sering dateng ke Sakura kalau dia luka tingkat menengah ke atas. Sakura kan muridnya Hokage ke-5 yang kemampuan medisnya udah terbukti.

Tidak terasa, sampailah mereka di depan kediaman keluarga Haruno. Rumahnya nggak terlalu besar. Kalau dibandingin sama kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, yah sangat berbeda jauuh.

"Sekali lagi maksih ya, Neji. Sampai repot- repot anterin pulang." Sakura menatap Neji berterima kasih. Neji cuma mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Nggak begitu keliatan sih. "Sampai jumpa besok." Sakura menunduk berpamitan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Neji memasuki halaman kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang luas dan lebar. Walaupun ia bukan anggota Souke, alias orang Bunke, dia tetap tinggal rumah induk atas permintaan pamannya, Hiashi Hyuuga. Untuk melindungi sekaligus ikut membantu latihan Hinata dan Hanabi alasannya.

Setelah sampai di genkan rumah induk, Neji segera melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. Tiba- tiba Hanabi muncul.

"Okaeri, Neji-niichan." Hanabi menyapa dengan sopan khas keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tumben Hanabi-sama sudah menyambut." Neji bertanya heran. Biasanya dia pulang tidak akan di sambut seperti itu.

"Neji-niichan kok gitu sih? Nggak usah pake 'sama' donk!" Hanabi cemberut. Neji tertawa pelan. "Oh iya, Otou-san memanggilmu. Kau di suruh ke ruang utama."

Alis Neji bertaut, ini juga yang nggak biasa. "Oh ya? Untuk apa?" Neji bertanya pada Hanabi.

"Ada deh. Nii-chan cari tau sendiri aja. Buruan deeh." Hanabi tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi bingung Neji. Neji mengangguk, meninggalkan Hanabi yang terkikik.

.

"Ah, Neji-niichan." Hinata membungkuk sedikit kepada Neji. Neji membalas dengan bungkukan lebih dalam, mengingat statusnya sebagai Bunke.

"Selamat ya, Nii-chan. Aku turut senang mendengarnya." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Cepat, Otou-san menunggumu." Ia mendesak Neji memasuki ruang utama. Neji bertambah bingung. Ada apa dengan para anggota Hyuuga ini? Apa mereka salah makan? Pikirnya.

Neji membuka pintu geser (apa istilahnya? Tatami?) ruang utama kemudian membungkuk.

"Hiashi-sama memanggil saya?"

"Ya, masuklah," Hiashi menjawab dengan suaranya yang berat. "Tidak usah tegang begitu, Neji." Neji mengangguk. 'Justru itu, yang kayak gini ini yang bikin tegang' Neji membatin.

"Ada kabar baik untukmu Neji." Hiashi memulai. Ada nada senang pada suaranya. Neji diam, menunggunya meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku sering mendengar, katanya kau sekarang akrab dengan kunoichi dari keluaraga Haruno, murid Godaime." Senyum Hiashi melebar. Entah kenapa Neji punya perasaan nggak enak. "Karena itulah, karena kau sudah dewasa, aku memutuskan untuk menunangkanmu dengannya. Menurutku dia cantik, kuat, dan pandai. Cocok sekali untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Hyuuga."

"WHAAAATTT???" Neji berteriak kaget. 'Gawat, lepas kontrol!' Neji meruntuk dalam hati. "Maksud saya.. a.. apa maksud anda? Saya akan ditunangkan dengan Sakura?" Neji mengulangi kekagetannya dalam nada yang lebih sopan.

Hiashi agak sedikit shock melihat Neji lepas kontrol berusaha menguasai diri lagi. "Ya. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan ayah Haruno Sakura, bahkan dengan Godaime. Mereka setuju saja. Besok kalian sudah resmi jadi tunangan." Hiashi menjelaskan. "Selamat ya, Neji."

Neji yang kelewat shock, hanya diam membeku. Oke, dia membenarkan ucapan Hiashi tentang Sakura, dan bohong kalau dia tidak setuju. Tapi ini terlalu mendadak! Lagipula, apa Sakura setuju? Dia kan masih mencintai si Uchiha itu, pikir Neji.

Ia tersadar dari kagetnya, dan berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sayang Hiashi sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Sudahlah. Mana mungkin aku bisa melawan Hiashi-sama. Toh, rugi juga nggak." Neji memutuskan dalam hati.

.

.

"Ayah pasti bercanda. Iya kan, Yah?" Sakura menatap aneh ayah dan ibunya yang tersenyum lebar sangat bahagia. Ia sungguh berharap diantara orang tuanya ada yang berkata 'April Mop, kau tertipu!' walau ini bukan April tanggal 1.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sayang. Kau dan Hyuuga Neji akan bertunangan resmi besok. Hyuuga Hiashi sendiri yang melamarmu untuk keponakannya." Jawab Ibu Sakura bersemangat. Ayahnya mengangguk.

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Kau tidak usah malu- malu begitu." Potong Ayahnya. "Yang penting segala sesuatunya sudah beres. Nah, Bu, kita juga harus siap- siap." Ayahnya menggandeng Ibunya keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura termenung. Dia bingung harus senang atau sedih. Di sisi lain dia senang dia akan bertunangan dengan Neji. Tapi di sisi lain dia tidak yakin tentang perasaannya pada Neji. Gadis manapun tidak akan menolak ditunangkan dengan pria tampan,jenius dan kuat seperti Neji. Dari keluarga terpandang pula.

Tapi… mendadak Sakura teringat akan seseorang. Mata onix yang selalu memandang dingin, bibir yang berkata sinis, serta wajah tampan yang tidak pernah berekspresi lain selain kedataran. Semua itu membentuk suatu kesatuan menjadi makhluk bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Buat apa aku ingat dia lagi." Sakura meruntuk kesal. Dia lelah menjadi gadis lemah yang selalu menangisi seorang cowok brengsek tukang balas dendam. Setetes air mata mengalir turun tanpa bisa ia tahan. Ia marah. Marah pada dirinya yang lemah.

Sakura cepat- cepat menghapus air matanya, sebelum air mata yang lain turun. Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya, membuka tirai jendela kamarnya yang berwarna _baby pink_, memandang kegelapan malam yang hanya ditemani beberapa sinar kecil bintang- bintang dan cahaya pucat bulan. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Biarkan semua mengalir deh." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Entah apa artinya senyum itu.

.

.

"Mulai saat ini kita akan menjalani kehidupan kita masing- masing." Kata Sasuke pada anggota Tim Hebi lain.

"Ta.. tapi, Sasuke-kun.." Suara centil Karin terdengar keberatan, "Kenapa harus berpisah?"

"Tim Hebi memang dibuat untuk mencapai tujuan masing- masing." Sasuke berkata dingin. "Tujuanku sudah tercapai, saatnya untuk mencapai tujuanku yang kedua."

"Aku rasa apa yang dibilang Sasuke benar." Suigetsu membela. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Ia pergi meninggalkan 3 temannya yang lain.

Juugo, tanpa banyak bicara, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Suigetsu, tapi ke arah yang berlawanan. Lagipula ia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Tak ada gunanya juga dia berlama- lama di sana.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Karin yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

-

-

_Aku pasti akan membangun lagi klan Uchiha.. denganmu.._

.

To Be Continueedd..

Aduhh.. entah setan apa yang merasuki saya, sampai saya bikin fic kayak giniii. Shoujo-manga banget nggak sihh?? Tapi akhirnya saya post jugaa, biarin deeh, buat nambah- nambah fic. Hhe.

Saya tauu.. ini fic sangat OOC.. karena author yang nulis geblek sihh. Harap maklum yeaa.

Yah semoga fic saya kali ini nggak ancur- ancur banget yeaa. Saya sudah berusaha. Dan kalau jelek, kemungkinan akan saya hiatus-kan dan saya hapus dari peredarann.

Buat para senpai and readers.. mohon reviewnya yaa. Untuk memperbaiki karya saya berikutnyaa.. okay?? hhe.

Cheers!

Love, kakkoii-chan


	2. Feeling

Disclaimer : Punyaa om kakkoii, om Masashi. –ditabok-

Warning : Geje, OOC, author stress

-

-

**Between Hyuuga and Uchiha**

**.: Feeling :.**

-

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari sela teralis jendela kamar tidur bernuansa pink. Si empu kamar tampak baru saja mengumpulkan tenaga untuk beranjak dari kasur nyamannya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian layak dengan setelan bajunya yang biasa, kunoichi berambut pink itu turun menuju ruang makan. Meja makan sudah diatur rapi dengan sarapan untuk satu orang di atasnya. Di sudut meja tertempel kertas dengan tulisan tangan di atasnya. Tertulis

_Dear Sakura,_

_Ayah dan Ibu pergi untuk mengurus acara nanti malam._

_Sarapan sudah ada di meja._

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Orang tuanya terlalu bersemangat mempersiapkan acara itu rupanya. Padahal dia yang notabene tokoh utamanya, masih biasa saja. Lebih tepatnya belum. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, ia segera menyantap sarapannya yang nyaris dingin.

.

.

TING.. TONG..

Sakura cepat- cepat membereskan sisa makanan dan peralatan makannya, kemudian membuka pintu.

"Sakura-chaaannn…" suara keras seorang Naruto langsung terdengar begitu pintu terbuka. Tanpa minta izin, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei masuk. "Teganya kauu.. Bisa-bisanya kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Neji!" Cerocos Naruto langsung. Kakashi-sensei menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah muridnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya bingung. Darimana Naruto tau tentang dia dan Neji? Apa dari Hinata?

"Kau tidak usah pura-pura bodoh seperti itu!" ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal. "Semua orang di Konoha sudah tau, Kau akan bertunangan dengan Neji."

Mata Sakura membulat, "Whaatt?!? Tadi kau bilang apaa??"

"Kau akan bertunangan dengan Neji." Naruto mengulang.

"Bukaan. Yang sebelumnya, Baka.." ujar Sakura gusar.

"Semua orang di Konoha …"

Sakura mengguncang tubuh Naruto histeris. "Kau pasti bohong kan?? Mana mungkin kabar itu menyebar secepat ituu. Kau bohong kann??"

Kakashi cepat-cepat menghentikan Sakura sebelum Naruto jatuh pingsan. "Sepertinya kau lupa Sakura. Hyuuga itu salah satu klan terpandang di Konoha, jelas event seperti itu akan diumumkan besar-besaran." Kakashi menjelaskan dengan sabar, membantu Naruto yang masih agak tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura ganti menatap gurunya, "Tapi kan tidak mungkin dalam waktu sehari, beritanya menyebar.." katanya tak percaya.

"Lain cerita kalau Tsunade-Baachan yang mengumumkan." Naruto ganti bicara yang sudah sadar seperti semula.

"Yup. Dalam waktu kurang sejam saja berita apapun bisa tersebar." Kakashi menambahkan.

Seketika lututnya melemas. Ia terduduk di lantai, menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat tak jelas.

"Kenapa kau sekaget ini? Harusnya kami yang kaget! Iya kan Kakashi-sensei?" kata Naruto setelah ingat kembali tujuan kedatangan mereka.

"Iya, Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pacaran dengan si Hyuuga itu?" Kakashi menyetujui Naruto.

Sakura memandang lemah rekan setimnya itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa jadi mendadak seperti ini." Katanya pasrah.

"Jadi kau …"

"Yang jelas, Sakura," Kakashi memotong ucapan Naruto. Walau dia tidak tau kejadian sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin membuat muridnya itu tambah tertekan. "Kami turut berbahagia atas pertunanganmu. Kau tidak salah memilih orang." Ia tersenyum memberi semangat.

Naruto menghela nafas, mengurungkan niatnya untuk memojokkan Sakura lebih lanjut, menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. "Ya, Selamat ya, Sakura. Yang penting kau bahagia! Itu sudah cukup."

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Ya, kalian mungkin benar…"

.

_Tapi… apa dia mencintaiku?_

.

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

.

Di lapangan latihan..

"Kau ingin bicara apa, Sakura?" Tanya Neji setelah sekian lama hening di antara mereka.

Sakura menarik nafas sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin kita bicara tentang, kau tau.. pertunangan kita." Ia menatap mata lavender Neji.

Neji balas menatap Sakura, "Kau tidak setuju?" Neji bertanya pelan. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia takut juga, jangan-jangan Sakura beneran akan menolak pertunangan ini. Padahal kaan..

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku." Sakura memulai, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya tidak mau kalau pertunangan ini membuatmu tidak nyaman.." pipi Sakura mulai dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

"Maksudnya membuatku tidak nyaman?" Neji bertanya bingung. Oke, kadang seorang jenius pun bisa bingung kalau ditanyai pertanyaan tidak jelas dan menggantung.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. "Ya.. mungkin saja, kamu sudah punya seseorang.." kata Sakura hati-hati. "Atau mungkiin…. Kamu tidak menyukaiku."

Wajah Neji langsung berubah warna. "Ka.. kalau aku bilang aku justru senang dengan pertunangan ini bagaimana?" Tanya Neji dengan nada aneh.

Sakura tersentak. Memandang wajah laki-laki di depannya yang wajahnya tak kalah merah dengannya. "Kamuu.. kamu serius?"

Neji mengangguk. "Aku serius. Justru aku yang seharusnya tanya, apa kamu tidak suka bertunangan denganku?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Pertanyaan Neji ini di luar dugaannya. Neji menunggu was-was, jangan-jangan benar dugaannya. Sakura masih menunggu cowok itu.

"Tidak.. aku suka kok." jawabnya akhirnya. Tersenyum memandang wajah tampan calon tunangannya. "Kurasa.. aku menyukaimu, _Neji-kun_."

Neji terperangah. Sebenarnya cukup Sakura bilang ia tidak menolak, ia sudah senang. Sampai bilang 'suka' padanya lagi. Ia langsung menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku kira kau masih menunggunya." Neji berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Kau tau, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu, tapi telat menyadarinya."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka, menyentuh wajah Neji dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudah saatnya aku terbangun dari mimpi kecilku. Mungkin juag aku ikut terpikat pesona seorang Neji Hyuuga seperti gadis-gadis penggemarmu." Ujarnya jenaka, melepaskan tangannya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Neji tersenyum membalas dan menjawab, "Mungkin."

.

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

.

Pasangan yang niatnya akan segera bertunangan malam ini, terlihat jalan berduaan di daerah pertokoan Konoha dengan aura kebahagian yang menguar kesana- sini, melewati toko bunga Yamanaka. Ino, salah satu sahabat karib, sekaligus rival cinta Sakura sejak dulu, menyapa dengan penuh semangat.

"Hei, _Forehead Girl_! Tumben nih jalan berduaan. Mentang- mentang nanti mau tunangan, bawaannya pengin mesra-mesraan mulu nih!" goda Ino, membuat wajah Sakura memerah, dan Neji.. tetep _stay cool_, walau dalam hati malu juga.

"Ino apaan sih.." Sakura menjawab salting.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Sakura. Sampai nanti malam." Pamit Neji, melayangkan senyum kilatnya selama sepersekian detik. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ciee.. ciee…" goda Ino lagi. "Tidak kusangka kau akan bertunangan dengan Neji, jujur saja." Katanya lagi setelah punggung Neji mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga tidak mengira. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya aku sudah dapat laki-laki baik, keren lagiii." Mata Sakura berbinar bahagia.

Ino tertawa pelan, "Ya, ya, calon Nyonya Hyuuga."

"Tidak usah menggodaku terus, _Ino-pig_!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pastikan kau datang nanti malam. Oke?"

"Tentu aku datang, Baka. Mana bisa aku melewatkan event terpanas di Konoha ini?" ujar Ino berapi-api. Jiwa ratu gosipnya mulai muncul. Sakura menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya, kenapa teman-temannya semuanya abnormal?

.

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

.

"Kau tampak cantik, Sayang." Ibu Sakura berkomentar begitu memasuki kamar persiapan (tau kan maksudnya, kamar apaan).

Sakura tersenyum, "Thankz, Bu. Ibu juga yaa.. lumayanlaah.."

Ibunya menggeleng, mencubit hidung Sakura pelan. "Kau ini, sempat-sempatnya bicara seperti itu." Sakura nyengir innocent, memandang kembali bayangannya di cermin.

Sesosok gadis cantik menatapnya balik. Ia memakai Kimono bewarna putih bercorak kelopak bunga sakura dengan obi bewarna merah berbentuk kupu-kupu. Rambut pink-nya yang sudah sepanjang pinggang digelung rapi, dengan sisa rambut menggantung di sisi wajahnya.

Ibunya merapikan sedikit kimononya, kemudian berbalik. "Ibu duluan ya. Mau menemani ayah," pamitnya, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

.

.

'_Semua akan berakhir malam ini. Goodbye, My first love.'_

.

.

To Be Continueed…

Wuaaaaa… another chappie gaje.. Gomenn.. kakkoii lagi seret inspirasi. Hhe.

Makasih buat dukungannya, baik sekedar membaca, atau sampai merepyuu, apalagi nge-fave fic ini. Sungguh sangat berarti bagi kakkoii. –nangis gara-gara motong bawang-

Emang sebenernya kakkoii belum mutusin pairing, ending, dan jalan ceritanya kayak gimana. Jadi yaa, rendet begini.

Kalau ini anehh, mungkin bakal kakkoii ganti suatu hari nanti. Makanyaaa.. kasih pendapat kalian yaaa??

Terus, kakkoii juga mau ngadain polling buat chappie depann.. enaknya Sasuke dateng pas apa yaa? Sebelum acara, Pas acara, atau Setelah acara? Kasih di repyuu yaa..

Kalian setujunya Sakura akhirnya sama siapa di fic ini??

Balesan Repyuu

**Myuuga Arai **selamatt anda reviewer pertama fic ini!! **–tiba-tiba ada kembang api-** iyaa, ni berkat kamu juga, ide yang lama kependem bisa ke publish. Ini udah aku coba ubah bahasanya. Aneh nggak?? Chappie ini anehh yaa? **–histeris sendiri-** thankz udah repyuu and repyuu lagi yeaaa..

**Kawaii-Haruna **kenapa? Karena aku penginn.. hhe. **–ditabok-** jarang kan ada pairing kayak gini. Lagian seru, liat Sakura diperebutin banyak cowok cool.. hhe. Yaa nggak tau juga, belum dipikir.. **–ditampol-** Thankz 4 the repyuu, repyuu again okay??

**Himura Kyou **iyaa tuuh, kenapa harus jaim juga yaa?? **–bingung sendiri-** Tenten? Tenten lagi ke WC tuuuh.. **–ditusuk-** mungkin ntar Tenten lebih ke Lee kalii.. sekali-kali yang beda.. hhe. Thankz repyuunyaa, repyuu lagi yeahh..

**Furukara Kyu **Kamu juga suka NejiSaku?? Sama donk **–tos duluu-** Ternyata banyak juga ya, fans NejiSaku. Hhe. Thankz repyuunya. Repyu lagi yuuk..

Makasihh.. semoga chappie ini nggak mengecewakan.. hhe. Thankz for repyuu, repyuu again?

**Inuzumaki Helen **Iya ya? Pantes kakkoii ngrasa anehh.. hhe. **–nyengir-** thankz repyunya. Repyu lagii, ni chapiie anehh nggak??

**Uchiha. Kanata'ana-chan **Thankz yaa, kakkoii jadi semangatt niihh. **–nangis terharu-** sungguuuhh.. gimana chappie ini?? repyuu lagi yaaa…

**Dilia shiraishi **Sankyuuu. Aku kira udah pasarann. Shoujo manga bangett ga sihh?? **–bingung sendiri-** Banyak yang bilang gituu, makanya aku coba di chappie ini. Aneh nggak yaaa?? Aku kasih masukan doonk **–frustasi-** thankz reviewnyaa, repyuu lagi yooo..

**HarurunGAARA **sasuke jalannya bakal lama.. dia kan ngesot ala suster ngesot **–dichidori-** nggak kok, sas.. itu semua karena kakkoii.. jadi ntar kalo cpet, ya cepet, lama ya lama. Thankz juga udah repyuu, repyuu lagii yak!

**Solaritica Chika **banyak yang bilang kayak gituu. Ini udah dicoba.. gimana? Aneh gaa?? Waw.. ntar ada seseorang yang ga setuju **–lirik2 ke orangnya-** aku adain polling ajaa.. biar adil.. hhe. Gimana yaa? **–senyum misterius-** menurut kamu aja dehh. Thankz repyuunya, repyuu lagi looh.

**X Hinamori Sakura X **Masak sihh?? **–nggak percaya, ikutan tak bisa berkata kata-** makasihh ya deaaar.. udah donk.. walo cuma di youtube. sekarang nyari yang Naruto Shippuden The Movie 2.. kayaknya keren tuuuh. Panjang lagi nggak papa kok! Thankz repyunya, Repyuu lagi yaa chappie ini gimana?

**Meepo **suka juga nggak papa. Aku keseringan baca fic NejiSaku sihh, jadi sukaa dehh. Hhe. Thankz repyuunyaa, repyu lagii donk, buat kasih masukann.

**MaNiMe PanRaPoRo **soryy yaa, wit-chan kalo nggak salah yang pecinta Neji. Relain sekali aja doonkk.. hhe. Yang lain pada setuju kann?? Thankz repyuunyaa. Repyuu lagi yaa..

**Summer Snowflake **tapiudah sembuh kaan?? Masak masuk ke crack sihh? Karena jarang yaa?? Ini bukan NejiSaku kook. NejiSakuSasu. Pairing akhir belum ditentukaan **–walo kakkoii agak memihak salah satu-** thankz repyuunyaa. Repyuu again?

**Sahara ZhafachieQa **iya jugaa yaa?? Dari pada kependem. Chappie ini gimana? Thankz repyuunya. Repyuu lagi yeaa?

**Uchiha Yuki-chan **kamu bukan penggemar sasuke tohh? Iyee.. jangan sok jual mahal! –dichidori- makanyaa, aku pengen nyobaa. Mana cowoknya sifatnya hampir sama, pusing daaahh. Kapan2 jadi pengen nyoba KakaSaku. Hhe. Thankz repyuunya, repyuu lagiiii..

**Annita Myuu **maksudnya a**? Kagak ngerti kakkoii **–bingung-** btw, thankz 4 repyuu. Repyuu lagi key??

**Hiryuka Nishimori **Iyaa.. Betuul.. Rasain loo.. **–dichidori-** bisa dibilang gituu sihh. Fs aku kakkoii_aizawayahoo. Co. id di add yaahh.. tahnkz for repyuu and repyuu again key..

**TheIceBlossom **Thankz udah repyuu. Jadi gimana chappie ini? Repyuu lagi yaaa.

**All readers **Thankz 4 reading my story.. mind to review???


	3. Party and Uchiha

Disclaimer : Untuk saat ini masih punya Masashi Kishimoto ***sigh***

Warning! : Geje, OOC, author stress

-

**Between Hyuuga and Uchiha**

**~ Party and Uchiha ~**

-

Suara obrolan dan dentingan gelas serta candaan terdengar menyatu di salah satu ruangan luas di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Tampak beberapa pejabat tinggi Negara Hi dan orang- orang penting dari Konohagakure, termasuk Hokage sendiri. Para Jounin dan beberapa Chuunin yang tidak sedang ada misi terlihat mengobrol santai dalam balutan busana yang jauh lebih rapi dari biasanya.

Di salah satu sisi ruangan, sekelompok chuunin muda tampak berkumpul.

"Aku tak menyangka, di antara kita semua, Tuan Hyuuga ini yang duluan menikah." Kekeh Kiba sebelum menegak kembali minuman di tangannya.

"Kau lupa ya, ini bukan acara pernikahan. Tapi pertunangan." Shikamaru mengoreksi, merapikan kerah bajunya yang kurang nyaman.

"Sama saja. Intinya kan ada komitmen untuk berumah tangga." Bela Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Terserahlah." Shikamaru menjawab malas, menoleh ke tuan rumah. "Aku juga heran sebenarnya, bukankah bertunangan seperti ini malah merepotkan? Apalagi dengan gadis macam Sakura, yang kemungkinan besar merepotkan seperti Ino."

"Sakura tidak separah Ino. Jauh lebih baik malah." Neji menjawab singkat dengan nada _cool_-nya yang biasa. Mata lavendernya mengitari ruangan, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang nyaris tidak bisa ia tutupi.

Alis Shikamaru bertaut. "Membela calon tunangan tampaknya."

"Tapi itu memang benar, Shikamaru. Sakura-chan 10 kali lebih baik daripada Ino!" kata Naruto bersemangat, sampai-sampai isi gelasnya nyaris tumpah. "Tukang gossip mengerikan…" lanjutnya sambil bergidik ngeri, mengingat-ingat tingkah Ino.

"Tak usah dibahas lagi. Tidak ada topik lain apa?" ujar Neji kesal.

"Baik.. baik Tuan Hyuuga." Kiba tertawa pelan, memandang berkeliling tempat pesta yang semakin ramai. "Teman se-tim-mu belum kelihatan. Kemana mereka?"

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Yang jelas mereka pasti sudah diundang." Jawabnya acuh.

Naruto memukul dahinya, "Ya ampun, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Bagaimana reaksi si Alis Tebal saat tau tentang hal ini?"

_Flashback_

_Di lapangan latihan kelompok Gai.._

_Seperti biasa, Tenten duduk bosan menunggui temannya yang gila latihan. Sesekali ia melempar shurikennya ke arah sasaran. Lee tampak terlalu sibuk menghitung push up kelingkingnya._

_Tiba-tiba, Gai muncul dengan tampang setengah lesu. Ia memandang sedih anak-anak didiknya. Tenten membalas dengan tatapan bertanya._

"_Ada apa, Sensei? Hokage-sama bilang apa?" tanyanya was-was. Jarang sekali Hokage-sama mendadak memanggil, kecuali dalam keadaan genting._

_Gai masih diam. Lee menghentikan aktivitasnya, berjalan mendekati guru idolanya. "Kenapa guru lesu seperti ini?? Mana semangat muda guru?" Ia berkata dengan semangat berapi- api, memamerkan pose favoritnya._

_Gai tersenyum lemah, menepuk bahu muridnya. "Kau benar, Lee. Kita harus selalu menampakkan semangat muda kita!" Ia membalas pose Lee._

_Tenten yang melihat tingkah abnormal rekannya itu, hanya bisa menggeleng. "Oke.. oke.. hentikan adegan bodoh ini. Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Sensei?"_

_Senyum lebar khas di wajah Gai meluntur. Dengan gugup, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Jujur, sebenarnya di tidak tega juga dengan murid-muridnya yang manis ini. Perlahan ia menarik napas._

"_Berita ini menyangkut teman se-tim kita, Neji." Ia memulai pelan._

_Tenten menelan ludah, "Memangnya ada apa dengan Neji? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dia absen latihan hari ini?"_

_Gai mengangguk. "Ya, itu benar. Karena dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta pertunangannya malam ini."_

_Mata Lee dan Tenten membulat. "APPAAA??"_

"_Dengan siapa? Guru Gai pasti bercanda. Iya kann??" Lee mengguncang-guncang badan gurunya._

_Gai tetap memasang ekspresi yang sama. Tenten menarik nafas, "Dengan siapa?"_

_Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin dan rumput-rumput yang terhembus. "Murid Godaime Hokage. Haruno Sakura."_

_JEDDDERRR… Lee dan Tenten sekali lagi terbelalak kaget._

"_My sweet Sakura-san, pujaan masa muda-ku?? Tidaaak!!! ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Neji, tunggu aku!" dengan semangat 45 (?), Lee berlari meninggalkan Gai dan Tenten yang masih terbengong-bengong._

"_Hmm.." Tenten yang pertama menguasai diri. "Tadi dia bilang mau ke tempat Neji kan?"_

"_Iya." Gai menjawab, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. "Ke tempat Neji? Ya ampuuun.. Lee tunggu aku.." Gai mengejar Lee diikuti Tenten._

_-_

_-_

"_Mana tuh si Neji.." Lee bergumam terengah-engah. Matanya yang besar memandang berkeliling ke daerah pertokoan Konoha. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan sosok pria berambut panjang di antara orang-orang yang berseliweran._

"_Nejiiii.." panggil Lee sambil berlari mendekati Neji. Neji menoleh, menatap lurus teman setim-nya itu._

"_Apa benar yang dikatakan Gai-sensei? Kau.. bertunangan.. dengan Sakura-san..?"_

"_Hn." jawab Neji singkat, kembali berjalan lagi. Lee menarik kesal kerah pakaian yang dikenakan Neji._

"_Kauu.. mana.."_

"_Sudah cukup, Lee." Suara Gai menghentikan aksi Lee yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Dengan kesal, Lee melepaskan tangannya dari baju Neji._

"_Tunggu saja, aku pasti akan membuat Sakura-san berpaling padaku!" teriak Lee berapi-api, kemudian berlari meninggalkan yang lain._

"_Maaf Neji, Tenten, aku harus mengikuti Lee. Aku takut ia terlalu terbakar semangat mudanya." Pamit Gai sebelum mengejar Lee sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama muridnya itu._

_Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tenten tetap memandang Neji. Ada ekspresi sedih di sana._

"_Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Neji." Katanya tulus. Neji menatap mata Tenten sebentar, kemudian memamerkan senyum tipisnya._

"_Terima kasih, Tenten."_

-

-

"Jadi hanya begitu? Wah.. tidak seheboh yang aku duga." Ujar Naruto kecewa. "Aku kira dia akan memantangmu berkelahi atau ngapain kek."

Kiba tersenyum mengejek, "Rupanya dia sudah lebih dewasa dari kau, Naruto."

"Setidaknya aku lebih NORMAL daripada dia!" Naruto mendesis tak terima.

"Oh ya? Menurutku kau sulit dikatakan NORMAL juga." Balas Kiba.

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

Shikamaru menutup sebelah telinganya dengan jari. "Hei, bisa tidak sih, berhenti bersikap memalukan seperti ini? Merepotkan." Gerutunya.

"Neji-niisan," suara Hinata mengalihkan perhatian para lelaki itu. "Tou-sama memanggilmu. Acaranya sudah akan dimulai." Katanya memberitahu. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pemuda itu. Membuat pipinya bersemu.

"Ah, baiklah Hinata-sama. Maaf merepotkan." Neji membungkuk, kemudian meninggalkan yang lain.

Gadis berambut biru itu memainkan jarinya. "Hm.. sebaiknya kalian ikut juga. Di sini terlalu jauh." Gumamnya, kemudian berbalik mengikuti Neji.

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

Sakura memasuki ruangan yang sudah di dekor dengan nuansa putih yang elegan. Kimononya melambai di belakang, mengikuti langkah kaki yang membawanya menuju ke tengah ruangan. Suasana sejenak hening, sebelum terdengar gumaman orang-orang di sana, berkomentar.

"Perkenalkan hadirin, Nona Haruno Sakura. Calon menantu dari keluarga Hyuuga." Hiashi Hyuuga mengumumkan pada tamu undangan.

Naruto berteriak sambil bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh yang lain. Segaris senyum terlukis di wajah sang gadis. Dengan langkah yang lebih mantap, ia mendekati calon tunangannya.

Hijau bertemu lavender. Cepat-cepat ia menatap lantai, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Terpesona oleh ketampanan pria itu.

Dalam hati Neji, yang tentunya tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Neji seorang, bersyukur atas keberuntungannya. Bertunangan dengan gadis secantik itu. Sebenarnya banyak juga, laki-laki yang ingin mengajak Sakura sekedar berkencan. Tapi, karena ingat saingannya si Uchiha Sasuke, tak banyak yang bertahan. Neji tau betul itu. Dan mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada pamannya karena itu.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Yang satu berusaha bersikap _cool _seperti biasa, yang satu berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Baiklah para tamu yang saya hormati, Godaime Hokage-sama, para pembesar Negara Hi. Pada hari ini, saya ingin mengumumkan pertunangan keponakan saya, Hyuuga Neji dengan Haruno Sakura. Saya harap mereka dapat menjalani hidup bersama di kedepannya." Hiashi memberi sambutan, menatap bangga ke arah Neji. "Langsung saja, kalian boleh bertukar cincin."

Neji mengambil cincin perak bermata berlian berbentuk lambang keluarga Hyuuga dan menyematkannya di jari manis tangan kiri Sakura yang putih. Menatap sebentar cincin itu, sebelum akhirnya Neji membungkuk mencium punggung tangan Sakura, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah.

Dengan senyum gugup, Sakura mengambil pasangan dari cincin yang kini terpasang manis di jarinya. Cincin itu hampir mirip dengan milik Sakura, bedanya ukurannya lebih besar dan mata berliannya diganti dengan ukiran halus lambang Hyuuga kecil di tengahnya. Memasangnya di jari tengah tangan kiri Neji yang panjang.

"Yeeaaa.. Selamat, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan bersama tamu yang lain. Hinata yang melihat pujaan hatinya tersenyum lebar, ikut tersenyum. Kapan ya, ia bisa seperti Neji dan Sakura sekarang? Batinnya.

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

"Selamat ya, Sakura." Tenten menyapa Sakura, membuat gadis berambut _pink _itu terperangah.

"Tenten? Kau datang?" ujar Sakura kaget. Sebenarnya dia agak merasa tidak enak dengan Tenten. Ia pernah mendangar gossip kalau sebenarnya Tenten naksir dengan teman satu timnya.

"Tentu saja, Sakura sayang." Tenten tertawa. "Tapi aku terlambat, harus menyeret Lee yang marah-marah." Ia menjelaskan, memandang Lee yang masih dihibur Gai-sensei di dekat pintu masuk.

"Begitu ya.." Sakura menghindari tatapan mata Tenten. "Mm.. sebenarnya ada yang amau aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisa ikut aku?"

-

-

"Maafkan aku, Tenten. Sungguh." Kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Tenten terperanjat, bergerak-gerak salah tingkah, "Apa-apaan sih, Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Sakura mendongak, menatap mata coklat Tenten dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku karena bertunangan dengan Neji."

"Hah?" Tenten tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun Sakura.. santai saja. Aku nggak marah kok! Aku cuma kesal saja, kenapa aku baru tau?"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak.. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tenten balik bertanya.

"Bukannya kau menyukai Neji?" ujar Sakura polos. Tawa Tenten langsung meledak.

"Gosip darimana tuh? Ya ampun.. aku nggak suka kali sama Neji. Kita kan satu tim." Kata Tenten ringan, menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak marah?"

Tenten menghela nafas, "Aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak marah. Tapi kalau kau tidak menjaga Neji baik-baik, tunggu saja ya!" kekehnya.

Sakura memeluk Tenten, "Terima kasih, Tenten."

-

-

"Tidak banyak berubah." Ia menarik nafas, menghirup udara desa yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Matanya berhenti pada tebing pahatan wajah hokage, sekilas menguulum senyum samar di wajah tampannya.

"Hei, kau! Kau harus melapor dulu sebelum masuk." Panggil seseorang dari sebuah pos kecil di dekat pintu gerbang. "Kau.."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" seorang yang lain membeliak kaget.

Sasuke memperjelas senyumnya, dengan nada seperti mengejek ia berkata, "Lama tidak berjumpa, ya. Biar kuingat.." Ia mendekati dua orang yang masih tampak terkejut itu. "Kotetsu dan Izumo."

-

-

Jebraak.. Pintu ruang kerja Hokage menjeblak terbuka. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Izumo memasuki ruangan. Keringat mengalir di wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Tsunade yang sedang kelihatan sibuk, langsung menatap kesal sekaligus penasaran.

"Apa-apaan ini, Izumo?"

Izumo mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Uchiha Sasuke.. Dia.. dia.. kembali."

Tsunade mebeku sesaat. Bibirnya membuka, seolah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terdengar. "Bawa dia ke sini. SEKARANG!"

Izumo tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Siap Hokage-sama." Dengan segera, punggungnya menghilang dari pandangan Tsunade.

Tsunade menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursinya, dahinya sedikit berkerut. "Shizune!" panggilnya.

Shizune datang tergopoh-gopoh, memeluk Tonton. "Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?"

"Cepat panggilkan tim Kakashi. Bawa mereka ke sini." Perintah Tsunade, dengan tampang serius. Shizune mengangguk, kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, meninggalkan Tsunade sendiri.

-

TOK.. TOK..

-

"Masuk."

Sesosok pemuda masuk. Mata hitam dinginnya menatap lurus ke arah Tsunade. "Lama tak berjumpa, Godaime Hokage-sama."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," balas Tsunade dingin. "Setelah sekian lama, kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena menurut saya ini adalah saat yang tepat. Bukan begitu, Godaime-sama?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada masih terdengar kurang sopan.

"Begitu? Jadi untuk apa kau datang, hah?" Tsunade menelungkupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, menatap tajam ke pemuda di depannya.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke, "Aku ingin kembali menjadi ninja Konoha. Memulai hidup baru." Ia berhenti sejenak, melangkah mendekati meja Tsunade. "Pada intinya, aku hanya ingin kembali ke tempat asalku."

"Sebuah pernyataan tidak terduga dari seorang Uchiha sepertimu." Ujar Tsunade, menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya di kursinya dengan nyaman. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum meragukan.

BRRAKK..

"Tsunade-baachan, ada apa memanggil kami tiba-tiba? Ada misi yaa?" suara cempreng Naruto membahana, membuat dua kepala di dalam ruanagn menoleh.

"Naruto, kau ini sangat tidak sopan!" ganti suara Sakura terdengar, diikuti suara rintihan Naruto yang kepalanya sukses dijitak rekannya. "Maafkan kelakuannya ini, Shisou! Kau tau sendiri bagaimana.." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya di tengah jalan.

"Lama tak berjumpa ya, Naruto, Sakura."

"TEME?!?"

-

-

**To Be Continued**

-

Huaaa.. akhirnya jadi juga chappie ini! Setelah berjuang keras mencari ide yang enggan datang menghampiriku, plus mencuri-curi waktu pas ngerjain esai.. akhirnya jadi juga fic gaje iniii. ***teriak2 pake toa secara lebaaayy***

Gomenn banget kalo chappie ini ancur! Maklumlaah.. yang bikin juga ancur. Alurnya kelambatan, OOC, geje, nggak mutu dan lain-lainlah. Aku akui semua ituuu! Dan buat yang nanyain Tenten.. ini diaa!

Sekali lagi aku tanya, coz ini buat chappie besok.. **Kalian setujunya, endingnya sama Sasuke atau Neji? **Pliis, kasihlah pencerahan padakuuu. ***simpuhh minta tolong***

Balesan repyuu :

**Chika **yeaa. Toss dulu yuk, mouto! ***toss*** kayaknya nggak jadi pas acara. Kasian di neji soalnya kalo batal. Hhe. Nggak papa ya, Mouto? ***ngasih permen*** makasiihh. Tetep aja ngrasa aneh. ***ikutan mutung***

**X Hinamori Sakura X** wahh. Maap kalo mengecewakan. Dapet idenya yg datengnya pas udah rampung beres2nya. Hhe. ***nyengir*** nggak papa yaa? Jadi tambah pengen nonton!

**Kawaii-Haruna** aduuhh.. kok pada pengen pas acara yaa? Nggak da idenya siih. ***garuk2 kepala*** bukannya nggak tegas.. siapa sih yang nggak klepek-klepek ma neji? Hhe maklum! Cewek biasanya kayak gituu.. ***kayak bukan cewek aja***

**Sabaku no panda-kun** menurut data emank nggak ada nama nii-chan.. ***ditabokk*** yaa.. nii-chan jangan gitu doonk.. lagi masa pencarian pairing baru nii.. ***ngeles*** jadinya abis tunangan aja yaa.. hhe.

**Wolfie Cielshitsuji** susah amat namanyaa.. ***digiles*** masak sihh?? Misiku berhasil doonn. ***ditendang* **

**Himura Kyou** yahh.. masak ma si alis tebal itu siih?? ***ditinju*** akhirnya ada yang pilih setelah acaraa. Hhe. Kok jalan pikir kita hampir sama yaa? Aku dibaca pikirannya nihh?? ***teriak histeris***

**KusH1naHeRoin** sankyuuu. Hmm mari kita liatt. ***sok misterius*** pilih makanyaa, biar tau endingnya ma siapaa.. ***maksa***

**Furukara Kyu** makassiiih. Tenten? Ini udah aku munculinn. ***senyum 5 jari* **iyaa. Ini setelah acara jugaa. Hha.

**Uchiha. Kanata'ana-cHan** ya biar ngga kebanyakann. Hhe. ***dicincang*** ohh.. bisa diatur. Makanya kamu dukung dia yaa. Hhe.

**Manime Paranporo** jangan nangis gituu doon. Cup.. cup.. ***nyodorin lollipop* **waahh. Nggak jadi kayak gituu. Aku terlalu sayang sama Nejii.. hhe.

**Myuuga Arai** Benerann?? ***blushing gila-gilaan*** makasih kritiknya! Hhe. Ni udah apdeth.

**Diaz** embeerr.. iyaa.. iyaa.. aku kan emank nggak bakaaat. ***mutung***

**Hiryuka Nishimori** kaa-chaaaaann!!!!! ***meluk kaa-chan*** iya kahh?? ***mata berbinar2*** sesuai mandatnya kaa-chan! Endingnyaa ntar liat2 yaaa..

**Yuusaki Kuchiki** udah liat kan dekornya kayak gimana?? Nggak jelas? Maap, kemampuan deskripku sangat minim! ***ndelosor di lantai***

**Miyu201** makasih udah repyu semua chappie-nyaaa.. ***meluk miyu*** ntar ngembarin ficnya miyu lagii. Hha. Kita liat aja polling memutuskan!

**.Karoru. Charlotte. Cullen** another sasusaku lover?? Makassiihh. ***senyum lebaar*** aku jarang liat sinetron.. jadinya kayak gini deehh.. hhe.

**Sahara ZhafachieQa** ini nih lanjutannya. Moga nggak mengecewakan.. hhe

**Nita-chan is Tantei** Hmm.. belum nejisaku kook. Ni kan baru awalnyaa.

**FranbergH** benerann?? Ayo tos duluuu.. ***toss*** hmm.. mari kita liat perkembangann. ***digebukin massa***

**Badboy sheva18** iya doonk.. biar angett! ***dijambak*** ini apdethann nyaa

**Shouji Harukaze** makasih.. terlalu cepet yaa? Kalo menurutku kok malah kelambatan ya? ***bingung***

**Foxlady mage ludlumyctsm** susah banget nih namanyaa.. ***digebuk*** makasih udah repyu semua chappie fic iniii.. ***meluk nisa*** kan emang lom selesaiii.. gimana sih?

**Yue Asahi** iya ini udah aku panjanginn.. makasihh yaa. Hhe

**Sasusakulover831** akhirnyaa? Hmm.. ***senyum misterius* **ikutin ajaa.. ***dibeleh***

**All readers** thankz untuk waktunya, terlebih lagi yang nyempetin repyuu. **Mind to review??**


	4. Unimagined

Disclaimer : Now and forever never be mine 

Warning : OOC, GEJE, etc.

-

_Kakkoii-chan present_

**Between Hyuuga and Uchiha **

**~ unimagined ~**

-

"TEME?!?" seru Naruto kaget. Setengah berlari, ia mendekati sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara yang tidak pernah ia miliki. "Kau… Kau kembali, Teme?"

"Hn. Begitulah." Jawab cowok berambut raven itu pendek. Seringai khasnya terukir di wajah tampannya.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaan senangnya yang meluap-luap, ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke sambil tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata-kata 'bodoh', 'keras kepala', 'menyebalkan' dan lain-lain yang tidak jelas terdengar.

Lain halnya dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu, sepasang mata emerald malah tampak terbelalak kaget. _Kami-sama.. apa maksudnya ini?_

Sakura berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin, walau bahasa tubuhnya tak mau diajak kompromi. Matanya mendadak menjadi tidak fokus. Tidak.. dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah sekarang.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap lurus ke wajah Tsunade, berusaha mengacuhkan yang lain. "Maaf Shisou, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Kalau ada sesuatu, nanti saja. Permisi."

Tanpa menunggu jawab Tsunade, gadis berambut pink itu membiarkan pintu mengayun menghilangkan sosoknya dari ketiga orang di ruang Hokage.

"Sakura-chan.. Tunggu!" teriak Naruto, berusaha mengejar.

"Cukup, Naruto." Cegah Tsunade, membuat alis pemuda berambut pirang itu berkerut. "Dia urusanku. Urusanmu adalah.. anak ini!" Ia menunjuk ke wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tidak suka dengan kata-kata Tsunade.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto, dia kembali. Dan aku mau, kau mengawasinya selama aku dan tetua desa yang menyebalkan itu berdiskusi tentang anak ini. Kau mengerti Naruto?" perintah Tsunade galak. Sepertinya moodnya sednag tidak enak.

"Hehh??"

"Bukankah kau yang selalu menginginkan dia kembali, Naruto?" desis Tsunade tajam. "Sekarang keluar dari kantorku. Kau boleh minta bantuan Kakashi kalau mau." Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesal. _Huh, tambah lagi kerjaan,_ pikirnya emosi.

-

-

"Dasar Tsunade-baachan suka seenaknya." Naruto berjalan santai, mengangkat tangannya di kepala. "Teme? Kau dengar kata Tsunade-baachan kan? Kenapa masih di sanaa?" Naruto berbalik, menarik Sasuke menjauh dari pintu ruang Hokage.

"Hn."

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

"Sakura-chan?" sapa Hinata ragu. Tumben kunoichi berambut unik ini terlihat sendirian di dekat-dekat rumahnya. Padahal biasanya ada Neji bersamanya, walau itupun lumayan jarang juga. Biasanya mereka lebih sering kelihatan berdua di tempat latihan.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati sepupu temannya.. - ehem.. tunangannya sekarang, memandanginya dengan tatapan what-are-you-doing-here-with-face-like-that. Ya ampuuun! Tunangan! Bisa-bisanya dia lupa kalau dia sudah punya tunangan sekarang. Ia memandangi cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Kening Hinata semakin berkerut.

"Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata hati-hati, mengingat temperamen temannya yang kadang meledak-ledak kalau lagi _bad mood_.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura senatural mungkin, disertai senyuman malah.

"Oh.. yokatta.." Hinata mengelus dada senang. Terperangkap dengan Sakura yang tidak baik-baik saja sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus menurutnya. "Mau mampir ke rumah?" ia menawarkan.

"Heh?"

"Bertemu dengan Neji-niisan." Kata Hinata ceria. "Ayo, tidak usah sungkan.." Hinata menarik Sakura ke arah rumahnya.

Crap, sejak kapan Hinata jadi seperti ini?

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

"Neji-niisaann.." panggil Hinata ceria dari pinggir tempat latihan Klan Hyuuga "Ada yang dateng nyariin nih.."

Neji menghentikan latihannya, dan menoleh menemukan gadis berambut pink bersama - atau tepatnya dipaksa, sepupunya. Wajahnya antara campuran malu, bingung, dan salah tingkah. Mau tidak mau bibir Neji membentuk senyuman langkanya.

"Ayo duduk dulu, Sakura-chan." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. "Tidak usah sungkan, besok juga kau akan tinggal di sini. Aku tinggal dulu ya!" Gadis berambut indogo panjang itu meninggalkan Sakura yang wajahnya semakin memerah gara-gara kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

"Sakura.." panggil Neji, membuat Sakura kembali dari dunia bawah sadarnya. Dengan anggun, laki-laki itu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sakura.

"Uh.. hai Neji. Aku mengganggu latihanmu ya?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Neji dengan status baru mereka, pantas saja ia merasa agak.. canggung.

"Tidak. Aku memang sudah selesai." Jawabnya tenang. Siapa sih, yang memilih latihan daripada sekedar duduk berduaan dengan kunoichi satu ini? Walau dalam hati, ia merasa canggung juga, baiknya bersikap bagaimana.

"Oh.."

Neji memandang Sakura, biasanya gadis ini tidak sediam ini. Ada saja yang dia bicarakan. "Sakura, tidak usah canggung seperti itu. Bisakah kita bersikap seperi biasa?"

Sakura mendongak, memandang mata perak di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum manis, membuat wajah orang yang ia pandangi sedikit berubah warna. _Hyuuga tidak boleh blushing! Kecuali Hinata tentunya_ runtuk Neji dalam hati.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, merasakan angin sepoi menyapu wajahnya, membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit rileks. "Di sini nyaman ya." Ujarnya pelan.

Lagi-lagi senyum Neji tampak di wajahnya. "Kau bisa kapan saja kemari kalau kau mau."

"Boleh juga, tapi kau harus menemaniku di sini." Ujarnya ceria setengah menggoda, menoleh ke arah Neji, melihat reaksinya. Mungkin saja dia bias lihat cowok di sampingnya _blushing_.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Neji pendek, mengacak rambut Sakura lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa ke sini. Tidak mungkin kan hanya untuk duduk-duduk di sini?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kalau iya?"

"Tidak mungkin."

Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Baiklah.. aku mengaku, Tadi Hinata memaksaku ke sini. Samakin lama dia makin mirip Naruto."

"Oh.."

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Neji. "Kenapa? Kecewa?"

Buru-buru Neji memalingkan wajahnya, "Lumayan."

"Ya ampun Neji-kun… aku tidak tau kau tipe yang seperti ini," Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia mengambil tangan Neji, mengenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan ngambek donk… Ya?" ia tersenyum meminta maaf.

_Tidak senyum ini.. _Neji meruntuk dalam hati. Ia paling tidak kuat dengan senyum Sakura yang satu itu. "Aku nggak ngambek."

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar. "Nah, gitu dong.." Dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi Neji, membuat Hyuuga satu itu terbelalak. Yang benar saja, seumur hidup belum pernah ada yang mencubit pipinya seperti itu.

"Ehem.."

Sakura dan Neji kompak menoleh, begitu melihat para cowok anggota tim 8 berada di depan mereka, sontak Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Neji yang mulus itu.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian berdua," kata Kiba tanpa bisa menyembunyikan cengiran di wajahnya, membuat dua orang itu memerah. "Bisa panggilkan Hinata?"

"Hn. Tunggu sebentar." Neji beranjak dari posisinya untuk memanggil Hinata.

Kiba menatap Sakura yang masih kelihatan salting, "Aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian ternyata seperti itu." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang semakin menjadi-jadi diikuti gongongan Akamaru.

"Diam kau, Kiba." Sahut Sakura kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal, kalau saat-saat seperti itu dijadikan tontonan gratis. Kiba malah semakin keras tertawa, membuat gadis cantik ini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, maaf menunggu." Sapa Hinata lembut. Dibelakangnya berdiri Neji dengan wajah galak. _Tunggu saja lain kali, Doggy boy!_ Serunya dalam hati. Jarang-jarang kan, dia bisa berduaan seperti tadi.

"Neji-niisan, Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu ya!" pamit Hinata sembari melambai ke arah keduanya.

"Silahkan lanjutkan yang tadi itu. Hahahhahaha.." goda Kiba. Neji dan Sakura langsung mengirimkan death glare disertai aura membunuh.

"Oh iya, Haruno," Shino yang dari tadi diam, mengeluarkan suara. "Tadi aku melihat Uchiha bersama Naruto di Ichiraku. Kau tidak ikut mereka?"

Sakura membeku, dia lupa masalahnya tadi! Kenapa sekarang dia jadi pikun seperti ini?!? "Hm.. tidak." Jawabnya lirih.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?" tanya Neji tajam. Ia melirik Sakura sekilas, gadis itu benar-benar telihat tidak nyaman.

"Siapa lagi." Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Aku kira kalian sudah tau."

"Belum. Daritadi aku belum keluar." Neji memberi alasan.

Hinata yang menyadari suasana yang mendadak berubah tidak enak, segera menarik kedua temannya keluar. "Kami pergi duluan. Yuk!"

_Jadi ini yang tadi dipikirkan Sakura-chan.._

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

"Sakura.." tangan Neji menyentuh bahu kiri Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menoleh. "Jadi benar, dia sudah kembali?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang, berusaha menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Neji. "Begitulah."

"Jadi begitu. Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?" tanya Neji dengan nada yang nyaris terdengar dingin.

"Kau ingin… aku menemuinya?" tanya Sakura tersulut emosi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Hyuuga satu itu. Padahal dia memang sengaja tidak ingin menemuinya dulu, tidak sebelum perasaannya stabil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hyuuga." Desis Sakura sembari berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. "Maaf merepotkan."

Neji terhenyak, Sakura tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyuuga sejak mereka memutuskan untuk jadi teman dekat. Kecuali saat dia benar-benar marah.

Ia menghela napas frustasi, topik tentang Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat sensitif di antar mereka. Neji belum sepenuhnya lupa, betapa dalamnya perasaan gadis berambut pink itu kepada pewaris terakhir klan Uchiha itu. Dan dia terlalu khawatir – atau cemburu akan hal itu.

"Sial." Runtuk Neji kesal. Padahal tadi semua berjalan sangat baik, tapi sejak nama itu disinggung semua menjadi berantakan. Dan itu tidak lepas karena emosinya yang tersulut tanpa bisa ia cegah. Masih untung dia tidak menghancurkan benda apapun.

Bayangan wajah sedih, kecewa, sekaligus terluka dari gadis yang entah sejak kapan mulai ada di hatinya, terlintas terus di benaknya. Dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

"Hyuuga bodoh, idiot, tak berperasaan, dingin, tak punya otak!" desis Sakura penuh emosi. Langkahnya semakin cepat, disertai aura-aura gelap yang menguar ke sekelilingnya.

"Sakura-chaan!!" panggil Naruto dari seberang jalan. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap tajam ke arah blondie itu seakan mengatakan beraninya-kau-menggangguku. Tapi pesan tatapan itu sepertinya tidak bisa ditangkap olehnya.

"Sakura-chan.. aku ingat ada janji dengan hm.. seseorang, jadi tolong sekali.." Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah rubahnya. Di belakangnya Sasuke tampak berdiri diam. "Temani si Teme dulu sebentar, okay? Sebenarnya aku yang disuruh Tsunade-baachan, tapi aku sudah ada janji. Jadi tolong yaa.. please. Sebentar saja." Pintanya dengan wjah memelas, melirik sekilas ke balik punggungnya.

"Hm… a-"

"Baguslah, aku tinggal dulu yaa.. Ja ne!" Naruto ngacir sebelum Sakura selesai memberikan jawaban.

_SHANAROOO, Naruto kurang aseemmm… emang siapa bilang 'hm' tanda iyaaa???_ teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Hai, Sasuke." Sapa Sakura sewajar mungkin. Tak lupa dengan senyum, karena Sakura yang biasa kan memang suka tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke." Ujar Sakura dengan emosi terselubung di balik senyumnya. "Biar aku antar ke rumah Naruto. Dan beristarahatlah dengan tenang di sana."

Sakura berjalan memimpin menuju arah rumah Naruto, belum ada lima langkah ia berjalan ia berbalik. "Tunggu apa lagi, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku ingin ke rumah Naruto," jawab Sasuke seperti tidak ada masalah.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kalau aku bilang ingin ke rumahmu, kau akan mengizinkannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius. Pipi Sakura sontak memerah, apa sih yang dipikirkan cowok ayam ini?

"Kenapa diam Sakura? Kau keberatan?" tanya Sasuke lagi, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke kunoichi yang wajahnya nyaris serupa dengan kepiting rebus.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang dia miliki – kemarahan juga, menatap ke mata hitam yang hanya berada tak lebih dari tiga puluh senti di depannya. "Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke ingin ke rumah Haruno Sakura yang menyebalkan?" desis Sakura sarkastik.

Mata Sasuke melebar sesaat, "Jadi begitu menurutmu?"

"Ya, dan setahuku juga, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah bicara sebanyak ini."

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura – yang malah semakin membeku, dan berbisik, "Kalau aku bilang itu karena Haruno Sakura, apa kau percaya?"

"I.. itu tidak mu-mungkin.." kata Sakura pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Tidak.. tidak mungkin, pikir Sakura. Bagaimana dengan tekadnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana dengan… Neji?

"Sakura…"

Sakura menoleh. _OMG, tidak sekarang…_

-

-

~ To Be Continued ~

Huaaa… akhirnya jadi juga ini chappie, setelah bertapa kurang lebih berapa bulan yaa.. ***ngelirik kalender***. Dan hasilnya… kenapa makin GEJE dan OOC kayak giniii??? ***histeris***

Alurnya beribet dan nggak ada ujungnya, sumpaaahh.. pengen gantung dirii… ***narik rambutnya Unohana buat gantung dirii*** Aku makin nggak pede dengan kemampuanku membuat FIC.. huaaaaa…

Soo.. hontou ni gomennasai nee.. kalau misal kurang memuaskaan.. dan kalau ada beberapa pihak yang merasa aku nggak adil, yah.. harap maklum.. Aku lagi cinta berat ma NEJI.. and so pasti NEJISAKU, hwahahahahaha.. ***devil laugh***. Tapi itu nggak berarti endingnya bakal NejiSaku.. aku cuma lagi demam, apalagi yang rated M. Wuih.. seneng banget! ***buka aib***

Balesan repyuu..

**Shirayuki Haruna** iya.. iyaa.. sabar buukk.. ***nyodorin lollipop*** ntar aku pertimbangkan yaahh.. pokoknya tunggu aja endingnyaa.. gyahahahahha.. ***evil laugh***

**Dilia Shiraishi** Nggak papa kok, mouto.. aku tau, pasti kaa-chan lupa mbeliin kamu cerebrovit excel.. ***ngiklan terselubung, dibekep kaa-chan*** oke deehh.. aku juga pengennya gitu, liat ntar yaa.. hhi.

**Lunaritica Chika** Arigatou, moutooo… ***ikutan lebay*** aduhh.. kalau chappi ini pasti OOC bangett.. sumpooong! Boleh tuhh.. emang ada ke arah sana sebenernyaa.. kke.

**Yue Asahi** hmm… itu besoknya.. di chappi ini dijelasin, maaf telat penjelasannyaa.. ***nggetok kepala*** Oke deehh.. mari kita lihat perkembangaan..

**Furukara Kyu** okeehh.. ni udah apdeth!

**Hiryuka Nishimori **Gomen kaa-chaan.. ternyata nggak bisa apdeth cepeet.. hhe. ***cengengesan*** okee deehh.. tapi rahasia yaa.. hhi.

**Yamashita Kumiko **sudahlaaahh.. lupakaann saja nii-chan ***sebenernya juga udah lupa*** okeh deehh.. makasih loo..

**Franbergh** hha. Makasihh.. aku sebenernya sih jugaa.. tos dulu yoookk.. ***tos*** ohh.. itu, aku udah bacaa.. itu yang ada slight kakasaku-nya kaan?? Emang tuh fic kereenn..

**Yukihara Kanata** Hhe. Ini tambah lama yaa?? ***garuk-garuk kepala berketombe*** tunangan tuh masih bisa dibatalin kok, nikah aja bisa cerai.. ***sok*** Kan dia pulangnya ngesot, jadi lamaa.. ***dibunuh saskey FC***

**Nita-chan is Tantei** makassiihh.. hemm.. masalah itu aku nggak bisa jamiin.. ***pasang senyum innocent***

**Nadd** makasih yaa.. nyempetin mampir niihh… justru karena jarang, aku mau melestarikannya.. hhe. ***nyengir***

**Manime Panraporo** Itu udah diatur sutradaraa.. yaitu akuu! Hha. ***dilempar kunai*** mari kita lihaaatt…

**Miyu201** makaasiihh.. ***ngewakilin NejiSaku*** oke deehh.. tenang ajaaa.. Maaf aku nggak sedia pairing yaoi ***masang plang***

**M4yura** makaasiihh… ***berlinangan air mata* **

**Myuuga Arai** sebenernya sih beloom.. ***jujur amaat*** bukan pas acaranyaa.. tapi besoknyaa.. biar Sakura tambah stress.. hagzz.. ***ditendang* **sekarang apdethnyaa..

**Okazaki Mitsuhiero **emang belum ada sinetronnya, mungkin besok adaa.. ***dikubur hidup-hidup***


	5. Move!

**Disclaimer :** Jelas bukan punya sayaa.. saya nyadar diri, cuma minjem dari Oom Masashi.

**Warning **: OOC ***sangaaaat***, geje, dll.. **don't like? Just back!**

-

-

_Kakkoii-chan present_

**Between Hyuuga and Uchiha**

**~ Move! ~**

-

"Sakura.."

_OMG.. apa dosaku padamu Kami-sama?_ Sakura meruntuki nasib sialnya hari ini.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Hyuuga.." sapa Sasuke disertai seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Mau tak mau, mata Sakura membulat. _Bisa-bisanya si oknum ini malah menyapa dengan santai begitu? SHANAROOO.._

"Hn. Jadi benar kau kembali lagi, Uchiha?" ujar Neji dengan nada tenang, tapi sekilas terdengar dingin. Sakura hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap kedua cowok ini. Diam di tempatnya berada sejak tadi, tak bergeser satu sentimeter pun.

"Begitulah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan di sini." Jawab Sasuke santai, memainkan rambut panjang merah muda Sakura di antara jari-jarinya sebelum akhirnya mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Dikecupnya sekilas ujung rambut gadis itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji dengan senyuman mengejek, walau ia tidak tahu persis mengapa ia ingin sekali melakukannya di depan Neji.

Bulu kuduk Sakura terasa meremang. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. _Ayolah.. kemana Sakura yang biasaa?? _Tanyanya panik pada dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia melirik wajah Neji sekilas.. dan menyesal telah melihatnya. Mata lavendernya berkilat. Jelas sekali pemuda Hyuuga itu menahan amarah.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Neji melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura – yang masih terdiam kaku, kemudian menarik gadis itu menjauhi pemuda berambut hitam lainnya. "Tapi maaf, aku ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengan gadis ini. Aku permisi dulu, Uchiha."

Tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Neji merangkul Sakura – yang lagi-lagi masih belum terlalu sadar dari keadaannya, menjauhi pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Tunggu." Suara Sasuke menghentikan langkah mereka. Neji menoleh, memberikan tatapan tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam dari Sasuke. Sakura sendiri lebih memilih tidak melihat, dari auranya saja sudah terasa hawa-hawa membunuh, apalagi melihat langsung?

"Pikirkan perkataanku tadi. Aku serius, Sakura." Sambung Sasuke, membuat Sakura tertegun. Ia memberanikan diri menoleh, dan tidak percaya melihat seorang Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum – bukan seringai seperti biasa.

Dengan kesal, Neji menarik Sakura menjauhi Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat. _Uchiha sialaan!_ Runtuknya dalam hati.

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

"Hei, Teme. Kau masih di sini yaa?" tanya Naruto, begitu sampai di tempat tadi ia dengan semena-mena menyerahkan Sasuke pada Sakura. "Mana Sakura-chan?" Dia tidak melihat sosok gadis itu, baik di belakang, samping, apalagi di depan cowok ayam itu.

"Pergi. Dengan Hyuuga." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia curiga, kenapa juga si Hyuuga narik-narik Sakura?

"Oh. Yah, wajar saja sih." Naruto mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Wajar?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. "Maksudmu?"

"Oh iya. Kau kan belum tau ya, mereka kan sudah bertunangan!" jawab pemuda pirang itu ceria.

"Tu-tunangan?"

Naruto menangguk mantap. "Baru juga kemarin. Kau telat sehari, sih."

Sasuke diam tak menjawab, terlalu shock. Hyuuga Neji dengan Haruno Sakura, bertunangan? Rasanya ada yang tidak pas. Oh, ayolah.. bayangan itu bahkan tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya.

Pantas saja si Hyuuga terlihat marah besar saat ia mencium rambut Sakura. Kenapa juga ia tidak menyadarinya? Jawabannya mudah. Itu terlalu IMPOSIBLE!

".. hey.. Teme.." suara Naruto membawa Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hn."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" Naruto melempar pandangan aneh.

"Tidak. Aku hanya.. bosan menunggumu. Capek tau!"

"Iyee.. iye.. yok pulang."

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

"Ne.. Neji.. ?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu yakin, tapi situasi seperti ini – tegang dan diam, membuatnya lebih tidak tahan.

"Hn."

"Kau- kau ma-marah?"

"Tidak."

"Pasti kau marah."

"Aku bilang tidak."

"Marah!"

"Tidak, Sakura!"

"Marah! Marah! Marah!"

"Kubilang aku tidak marah kan?" Neji menatap Sakura kesal. Ini dia yang tidak dia sukai dari perempuan. Keras kepala.

"Tapi kau bersikap seperti orang yang sedang marah!" Sakura bersikeras. Eh, tunggu dulu, bukannya tadi dia yang marah dengan Neji?

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku lelah." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya – yang sedari tadi masih digenggam Neji, kemudian berbalik ke arah rumahnya.

"Tunggu." Cegah Neji, membuat gadis berambut pink itu menoleh. "Ma-maaf. Tadi aku yang salah."

Sakura menatap bingung. _Maaf?_

"Yang tadi. Sebelum kau pergi." Neji menjelaskan, menatap tanah seolah tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada itu. "Bukan begitu maksudku."

Sakura terperangah. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Neji, dan sangat jarang – atau hampir tidak pernah, ia melihat Neji meminta maaf seperti ini.

"Tentu saja, Neji-kun." Sakura tersenyum seraya mendekati sosok jangkung di depannya. "Sampai nanti." Ia mencium sekilas pipi kiri Neji, kemudian meninggalkan pemuda itu secepat kilat. Sekilas terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Tanpa sadar Neji memegang tempat di mana ciuman Sakura tadi mendarat di wajahnya. Terlalu kaget untuk memberikan reaksi apapun. Ya Tuhan, terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia dapat hari ini. Tapi setelah ini, matipun ia rela.

_Eh, tunggu dulu_, pikir Neji. Kalau dia mati, berarti si Uchiha yang akan menang. Oke, ia tidak akan rela mati sekarang. _Uchiha lihat saja nanti, berani sekali menyentuh Sakura-ku._

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

Bunyi dengkuran keras pemuda rubah dari atas kasur, memenuhi seisi ruangan apartemen Naruto yang tidak bisa dibilang luas ini.

_Sial_, runtuk Uchiha Sasuke yang hari itu terpaksa menginap di rumah Naruto. Sudah puluhan kali ia memebenarkan posisi tidurnya, dari menghadap kanan, kiri, atas, sampai bawah sekalipun, matanya tak kunjung terpejam juga. Ditambah bunyi dengkuran Naruto pula, sungguh sempurna.

Pikiran pemuda Uchiha ini pun melayang ke peristiwa siang tadi. Huh, rasanya masih sulit dipercaya. Sudah ia coba pikirkan dari sudut pandang manapun, ia tetap saja tidak menemukan kecocokan antara mereka bedua. Apakah selama ia pergi, terjadi sesuatu yang merubah segalanya? Yang tadinya tidak pas menjadi pas, dan yang tadinya tidak mungkin, menjadi mungkin.

Apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, telat sehari? Sungguh kenyataan yang menyebalkan. Dengan kesal, Sasuke kembali memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Tidak, kesempatan belum tertutup semua. Lagipula, masih tunangan kan? Menikah saja bisa cerai, apalagi tunangan.

_Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Hyuuga. Kita lihat saja nanti._

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

"Aku pergi Bu.." pamit Sakura, sembari membuka pintu depan. Malam ini rasanya istirahatnya tidak tenang. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya akan terjadi – dan sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Sebuah suara menyapa dari balik punggungya.

Sontak gadis itu menoleh, dan matanya langsung terbeliak. "Sasuke?"

"Tidak 'Sasuke-kun' lagi rupanya." Desah pemuda itu sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sasuke. Pada jam seperti ini? Apa tidak terlalu pagi untukmu?" tanya Sakura heran. Kalau ia jadi Sasuke, hari ini akan ia habiskan untuk istirahat. Apalagi dia baru saja kembali.

Bibir Sasuke melengkungkan senyum – yang lebih seperti dengusan, "Kau akan bangun cepat kalau kau tidur di dekat Uzumaki Naruto." Jawabnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding paling dekat. "Apa salahnya mengunjungi teman lama. Bukan begitu, Sakura?"

Ganti Sakura yang mendengus. "Kau tau, Sasuke." Ia memulai, "Hidup di luar Konoha lebih dari lima tahun, membuatmu jadi lebih cerewet."

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

"Terserah." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. Ia merasa lebih cepat meninggalkan pemuda itu, lebih baik. Ia segera membalik tubuhnya, mencoba menjauhi Sasuke – sebelum tangan pemuda itu menghalanginya.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Sakura tak sabar. _Ayolah, Kami-sama.. sampai kapan harus begini?_

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Takut si Hyuuga akan marah, eh?" ejek Sasuke.

Mata Sakura membulat. "Kau.. tau?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Ka-kapan?"

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. "Begitulah, Naruto memberitahuku kemarin. Walau agak sulit kupercaya."

"Begitu?" Sakura memamerkan senyum manisnya – yang terlihat agak terpaksa. "Okay, kalau begitu sampai nanti, Sasuke." Ia langsung berbalik, dan berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkan pemuda itu – sebelum tangannya ditahan lagi, dan semua akan jadi lebih buruk.

_Kita lihat saja nanti, Sakura._

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

"SIAL!!!!" teriak Sakura kesal, tangannya yang mengepal memukul pohon di depannya tanpa ampun. Nafasnya memburu, membuat dadaya naik turun tidak teratur.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon malang itu, sampai akhirnya tubuhnya melorot sempurna di bagian akar-akar yang menonjol ke permukaan.

Kesal? Sangat. Tapi yang tidak ia mengerti, mengapa ia merasa marah sekaligus bahagia pada saat bersamaan.

Yang paling ia takutkan saat ini adalah, bagaimana kalau ternyata ia masih mengharapkan cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Bohong kalau dia bilang ia tidak suka dengan perlakuan Sasuke kemarin. Lagipula, gadis mana sih yang akan menolak?

_Tidak, Sakura.. Itu hanya perasaan karena kau diperhatikan cowok cakep.._ ia menegaskan dalam hati.

Lagipula ia sudah ada Neji. Ya, ia sudah bertunangan dengan laki-laki yang ketampanannya sama – atau bahkan lebih, dari si rambut ayam itu.

Sakura menatap sekilas cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon yang keras, menutup matanya perlahan. Mencoba meluruskan pikirannya yang sudah seruwet benang.

"Mana tunanganmu yang tersayang itu, Sakura?"

Mata Sakura terbuka dengan ekspresi horror. Dengan gerakan kilat, ia mengubah posisi duduknya, yang tadinya bersandar, menjadi tegak kaku.

"Ma-mau apa kau di sini?"

Laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya menyeringai, membungkukkan badannya agar tinggi mata mereka sejajar. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura."

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah, berusaha menutupi rona merah tipis yang mucul di kedua pipinya. "Kau mau aku panggilkan dia sekarang?"

"Tidak juga sih. Lebih bagus seperti ini kalau boleh jujur." Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Sasuke sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sakura – yang jelas kaget.

"Ma-mau apa sih kau ini? Kau sudah berubah menjadi _stalker_ ya?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu mencoba menjauh dari tamu tak diundangnya itu. Tapi tangan pemuda itu lebih cepat sepersekian detik, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Tanpa dikomando, seluruh wajah Sakura memerah. Ia berusaha menarik tubuhnya, tapi lagi-lagi gagal. "Cukup, Uchiha! Lepaskan aku! Apa sih mau sebenarnya?" teriaknya setengah kesal. _Ayo jantung, jangan berdebar-debar._

Mata onix Sasuke berkilat senang. Ia merubah posisi mereka, kali ini Sasuke berada di depan Sakura, sementara tubuh gadis itu terjepit di antara tubuh Sasuke dan batang pohon. "Yang kuinginkan..? Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa. Nafasnya terengah-engah, mencari udara yang lebih bebas dengan memalingkan wajahnya sejauh mungkin dari wajah tampan di depannya.

"Aku mohon, Sasuke, lepaskan aku." Bisik Sakura putus asa.

"Tidak semudah itu, Sakura." Sasuke ganti berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Aku sudah bersabar selama bertahun-tahun, demi membalas dendam klanku. Padahal aku berharap begitu aku kembali, kehidupanku akan bahagia, seperti katamu dulu." Ada nada getir yang menyusup di antara kalimatnya.

Sakura menahan napas gugup.

"Tapi apa yang kudapat, Sakura.." Sasuke melanjutkan, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sinis "Kau malah bertunangan dengan si Hyuuga itu. Bisa kau bayangkan, bagaimana rasanya itu?"

Kali ini tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Badannya seketika terasa lemas. Ia tidak tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti ini.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan kembali, Sasuke." Kata Sakura dengan suara tercekat. "Aku sudah menunggu, tapi nyatanya kau tidak juga kembali. Jangan salahkan aku, Sasuke. Semua sudah terlambat."

Segaris senyum sinis terlukis di wajah Sasuke. "Belum, Sakura, semua belum terlambat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki berambut panjang itu menang."

Jarak antara wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat. Sakura semakin menciut saat ia merasa tangan Sasuke sudah berada di wajahnya, menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi telinga gadis itu.

"Sasuke, hentikan! Aku peringatkan, Sasuke, lepaskan aku sekarang!" ujar Sakura keras, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya.

Tapi sia-sia, tangan Sasuke malah semakin keras memegangi tangan Sakura yang mulai memberontak.

_Kami-sama.. kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi seperti ini?!? Siapa saja, hentikan kegilaan ini! Siapapun.. Aku mohon.. Neji.. _

Sakura mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat, masih berharap.

"Kurasa sudah cukup kau bersenang-senang hari ini, Uchiha." Suara dingin Neji menyapu telinga Sasuke dan Sakura. Mata gadis itu terbuka, tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke berdiri menyejajarkan tingginya dengan pemuda yang baru datang tadi. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak suka diganggu saat sedang bersenang-senang. "Begitu? Sayang sekali, padahal aku baru saja akan mulai." Ujarkan dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Aku sungguh menyesal." Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya. Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke juga mengaktifkan sharingannya.

Sakura tersentak. Buru-buru ia bangun dari posisinya, menyentuh pelan lengan Neji yang menegang.

"Neji, sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang." Ia berkata pelan. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah melihat Neji semarah ini.

Mata lavender Neji tetap terpancang pada Sasuke. Tanpa kata, ia menuruti ajakan Sakura. Ia melempar tatapan dingin untuk terakhir kalinya sampai ia berbalik sempurna, memunggungi pewaris Uchiha – yang masih diam di tempat, memandang dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin.

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

"Neji…" Sakura memanggil takut-takut, tampaknya Neji belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Kalau saja gadis itu tahu, bagaimana marahnya Neji saat itu. Bayangkan saja, dia yang tunangannya saja belum pernah sampai memojokkan Sakura seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin mencabik-cabik wajah si Uchiha itu saking kesalnya.

"Ne-neji.." ulang Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan menarik lengan baju Neji. Ia makin takut melihat perubahan ekspresi Neji. "Jangan diem aja dong.."

Neji tetap saja bergeming. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa – karena menahan malu, Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah mulus pemuda itu, menatap langsung ke mata lavendernya. "Lihat aku."

Mau taka mau Neji menatap mata emerald di depannya. Wajahnya terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Neji. "Bagus." Sakura tersenyum senang, melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Neji.

"Terima kasih bantuannya tadi. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati besok, jangan khawatir." Ujarnya menenangkan. Dan memang ia bertekad dalam hati, menghindari cowok Uchiha itu sebisa mungkin. Sampai perasaannya stabil paling tidak.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura. Apa kau masih menyukai si Uchiha itu?" Neji bertanya serius. Ia merasa harus menanyakan pertanyaan ini.

Sakura terperangah selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya bisa menguasai diri lagi. "Entahlah." Jawabnya pelan.

Kekhawatirannya terbukti. Sakura masih menyukai si rambut ayam itu.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri menyukaiku." Potong neji dengan nada getir. Rasanya seperti hatinya tercabik-cabik pisau.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Neji."

"Aku mengerti Sakura. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Neji menepuk pelan bahu Sakura yang mulai bergetar.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, aku memang masih menyukai dia.. Tapi aku juga menyukaimu.." Sakura berkata setengah terisak. Ia sungguh tidak ingin menangis sebenarnya, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti?

Melihat gadis yang disayanginya menangis di depannya, apalagi karena kata-katanya yang menyakitkan, membuatnya menyesal. Ia menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya, membiarkan air mata gadis itu membasahi bajunya.

"Jangan menangis. Bukannya kau sudah janji tidak akan menangis lagi?" bujuk Neji sembari mengusap punggung gadis itu lembut.

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari lengan Neji. Ia menghapus sisa air mata yang meninggalkan bekas aliran air di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus berjanji, jangan pernah mengatakan pernyataan bodoh seperti itu lagi." Ujarnya mengancam.

Segaris senyum terbentuk di wajah Neji. "Baiklah, aku berjanji, Nona Haruno."

-

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

-

Di lapangan latihan …

"Uchiha.."

Sasuke menoleh cepat, menemukan sosok Neji berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Lama juga kau datang. Kukira kau takut, Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan harap. Aku punya kepentingan lain, tidak sepertimu." Balas Neji sarkastik.

"Begitu?" alis Sasuke terangkat satu. "Kalau begitu langsung saja Tuan Sok Sibuk.."

-

-

To Be Continued

HUWAAAAA~~ akhirnya rampung juga chappie ini! YIHAAA~ ***lompat-lompat geje*** Hampir putus asa aku mengerjakannya. Semakin mirip sinetron nggak sihh?? Semakin OOC pulaaa. TEEEDAAAKK.. ***digampar***

Okeh deh, seperti biasa butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Maklum, authornya geblekk.. uh-uh-uh. Jadi gimana rapotannya sodara-sodara? Sayang sekali, semester ini ranking saya turun! Ya sudahlaahh.. mau apa dikata.. ***ngutukin nilai biologi***

Oh iya, special chappie ini, saya mau ngucapin OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, NEJI-SAMA!! Aku akan selalu menyukaimuuu~ ***ditimpuk karton*** Walo di chappie ini bagianmu banyak nggak enaknya.. hha. Sorry sorry sorry sorry.. ***SuJu mode on, lagi demam SuJu nihh***

Langsung aja balesan repyuuu (yang nggak log in) :

**Pink to Blue ** makasih pujiannyaaa.. saya sangat terharuu.. ***buang ingus* **terima kasihh.. terima kasih! Saya jadi semangatt! Yeahh..

**Franbergh** Iya nihh.. gomenn.. ***bungkuk*** ehh.. sangat OOC yaa?? Aku emang kurang bisa mempertahankan karakter Saskey yang biasaa. Terlalu irit bicara sihh.. ***ngeles, padahal Neji juga OOC ya??*** makasih kritiknya, akan saya kurangi.. hhe. Makasihh…

**M4yura** iyaa.. dilemma.. kenapa nggak poliandri aja yaa?? ***digampar*** makasih reviewnyaaaa~

**All reader dimanapun anda berada** makasih udah bacaa.. saya sangat menghargainyaa. Kalo bisa, repyuu duun ***ngarep*** Jangan ragu lagi, klik tombol ijo di bawaah.. ***kampanye***


	6. Love or Pride

Sebelumnyaaa, setelah hampir setahun fic ini tidak di-update, diketik, bahkan dilirik, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk meng-updatenya juga. Bagi yang masih setia menunggu fic ini ***emangnya ada?***, saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih atas dukungannya. Happy reading, minna-san!

Disclaimer : Masih punya Kishimoto-sensei laaah. Kalo punya saya, udah jadi abal tuh cerita Naruto! Hhe.

Warning : OOCness, Gejeness, Sinetroness, Abalness, Lambretos Update, dll.

_Kakkoii-chan's present_

**Between Hyuuga and Uchiha**

**~ Love or Pride ~**

Neji terdiam. Ia masih bingung,apakah ia harus merelakan Sakura kembali bersama si Uchiha itu, ataukah mempertahankan gadis itu sebagai tunangannya. Ia menatap kembali pemuda berambut hitam di depannya. Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin menyerahkan gadis itu pada laki-laki egois seperti itu.

"Bisakah kau jangan mengganggu tunanganku lagi?"

Di luar dugaan Neji, Sasuke malah memamerkan seringainya. "Aku lupa kalau kau orang yang kelewat tenang. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengharapkan pembicaraan seperti ini. Dan jawabnya, maaf sekali Tuan Hyuuga, aku menolak." Mata Sasuke yang tadinya bewarna hitam kelam berubah menjadi merah. Ya.. sharingannya aktif tanpa aba-aba.

Neji menghela napas. Jujur, melihat Sasuke yang kelewat keras kepala sedikit banyak ikut menyulut emosinya. "Belum puas kau membuatnya menangis? Belum puas kau menyakitinya?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hyuuga jenius itu. Sekarang mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh meter. "Asal kau tau, Hyuuga, yang selama ini aku lakukan—mengkhianati desa dan bergabung dengan Orochimaru, itu semua untuk keselamatannya."

"Agar kau bisa bebas membuat bayi-bayi Uchiha bersamanya? Begitu?" potong Neji dengan nada sinis.

"Kau," Sasuke menarik kerah baju Neji, menatap sepasang mata lavender itu dengan matanya yang semerah darah, "Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Hyuuga."

Bibir Neji membentuk segaris senyuman mengejek, "Sekarang kau mudah panas rupanya?" Dengan tenang, ia melepas paksa cengkraman Sasuke di kerahnya. "Memang aku tidak tau apa-apa, tapi sayang sekali, kau sudah terlambat. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan gadis itu."

"Meski dia tidak mencintaimu?"

Neji terdiam. Bagaimanapun ia belum yakin seratus persen kalau Sakura lebih mencintainya daripada Uchiha ini.

"Kenapa diam?" ujar Sasuke mengejek. "Kau sendiri tidak yakin kan, kalau dia akan memilihmu?"

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menggenggam tangannya keras, sampai-sampai tangannya memutih. Tidak, dia tidak akan termakan kata-kata pengkhianat ini. Tidak akan pernah.

"Karena kau tau betul Hyuuga," Sasuke berbisik ke telinga Neji, "Kau itu hanya pengganti sementara selama aku pergi."

Tinju Neji melayang tanpa bisa ia tahan. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak gesit melompat menjauhi Neji, mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlempar entah berapa meter. "Diam kau!"

Sasuke kembali melempar senyum meremehkan, "Memang benar kan, Hyuuga, kau sendiri tau kemungkinan dia memilihmu sangat kecil."

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu, Uchiha," Neji berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Sakura-chaaaan~"

Sakura merasakan seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. "Apa-apan sih Naruto?" gadis itu berusaha menyingkirkan pemuda rubah itu dari tubuhnya.

"Teme hilang, Sakura-chan," Naruto berkata panik. "Aku bisa dimarahi Tsunade-baachan nih!"

Sakura membuang napas, menghadapi temannya itu kadang-kadang butuh energy ekstra. "Kau yakin sudah mencarinya di semua tempat?"

Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya di dagu, mencoba berpikir, "Yah.. baru di rumahku dan di Ichiraku sih."

"Bakayaro! Memangnya dia seperti kau?" Gadis itu mendaratkan jitakannya di kepala kuning calon Hokage itu.

"Sakitt.."

"Sebenarnya tadi aku bertemu dengannya tadi," ujar Sakura jujur.

"Begitukah?," Naruto menarik napas lega. "Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan firasat tidak enak. Terakhir kali Naruto meminta tolong gadis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang enak untuknya.

"Aku mohon, Sakura-chaan~" Naruto memasang wajah termelasnya. "Pleasee?"

Tidak tahan melihat mata Naruto yang berbinar-binar penuh harapan, Sakurapun mengangguk.

"Yosh! Sakura-chan~ kamu memang TOP deh! Hhe," Naruto memeluk erat gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Apaan sih, Naruto," Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari temannya yang hyperaktif itu, "Lepas, lepas, Baka!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya sembari memamerkan cengiran rubahnya, "Hehehehe. Jadi tolong ya, Sakura-chan, awasi Sasuke-teme sampai matahari terbenam. Oke?"

Mata Sakura membulat saking terkejutnya. Mengawasi Uchiha itu? "Whaaaat? Tidak bisa Naruto. Itu tugasmu, bukan tugasku."

"Tapi Sakura-chan," Naruto mulai merajuk. "Aku ada janji kencan dengan Hinata-chan. Masak kau tega padaku sih? Cuma sampai matahri terbenam!"

"Tapi kan kemarin kalian baru saja kencan. Masak hari ini juga?" Sakura tidak terima. Dasar Naruto, maunya enaknya saja. Masak dia kencan terus, sementara Sakura disuruh menjadi baby sitter? Terima kasih deh.

Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya sembari membungkuk, "Aku mohon Sakura-chan, tolong bantu aku. Minimal, kau suruh dia pulang dan mengunci dirinya sendiri di rumahku. Bagaimana?" pemuda itu membunjuk sekali lagi.

Sakura terdiam. Sebaiknya dia terima atau tidak ya? Bukankah dia sudah berniat menjauhi pemuda Uchiha itu. "Maaf, Naruto, aku rasa—"

"Pokoknya aku serahkan padamu ya Sakura-chan! Suruh dia pulang ke rumahku! Oke? Aku sudah terlambat," tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, pemuda kyuubi itu mengambil langkah seribu menuju kekasihnya.

"Narutooooo!" Sakura berteriak marah, tapi sayang si kepala kuning telah lenyap entah kemana.

"Ah.. sial, sial," keluh Sakura pada diri sendiri. "Tak ada pilihan lain."

"Tugasmu sebagai pengganti sudah selesai. Jadi biarkan dia menjadi Uchiha Sakura sebagaimana mestinya," Sasuke berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, Uchiha, tutup mulut busukmu itu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu mendapat masalah, pengkhianat.." Neji menngeram. "Kau ini masih belum bebas, tapi kau sudah berani bertingkah." Perlahan namun pasti Byakugan andalan Neji mulai terlihat.

"Mau mengancamku, Hyuuga? Dasar pecundang!"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kehabisan kesabaran."

Sedetik kemudian Neji telah menghilang. Seulas serigai terlukis di wajah pucat Sasuke. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat, dan menangkis pukulan Neji. "Kau meremehkan Sharinganku, Hyuuga?"

Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke melancarkan tendangan ke daerah jantung Neji. Namun pemuda Hyuuga itu dengan gesit berhasil menghindar. "Kalau itu maumu, Uchiha. Kita selsaikan sekarang."

"Dengan senang hati."

Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, Chidori. Chakra berbentuk petir itu tampak menyala-nyala di tangannya. Di lain pihak, Neji telah memasang kuda-kuda khas Klan Hyuuga, bersiap melakukan Jyuuken.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" suara seorang gadis penuh selidik memecah atmosfir dingin dua pemuda itu. Sontak pemilik dua mata paling ditakuti di Konoha itu menoleh.

"Sakura?"

"Jangan bilang kalian sedang latihan, karena aku tidak sebodoh itu," ujar Sakura galak. Ia memicingkan matanya, menatap penuh curiga ke arah dua pemuda tampan itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Sasuke menjawab acuh. Toh berbohongpun tidak ada gunanya.

Gadis itu memposisikan kedua lengannya di pinggangnya yang ramping, "Kau mau bilang kalian sedang berkelahi, begitu? Karena itu yang aku lihat!" Sakura mengambil posisi di antara kedua pemuda itu. Bergantian ia tatap kedua orang bersifat nyaris sama itu. "Jadi untuk hal apa kalian bertingkah konyol seperti ini?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke yang menyahut, "Bukankah lebih baik kau katakan padanya langsung, kalau kau lebih suka jadi seorang Uchiha?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Sakura berusaha menutupi rasa kagetnya. Semburat merah mulai merambati pipinya yang mulus itu. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Berkata seperti itu? Secara tidak langsung, pemuda itu melamarnya!

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu itu, Uchiha," Neji mendesis mengancam. Rahangnya seketika mengeras, tangannya kembali mengepal sampai-sampai jarinya mulai memutih.

"Katakan padanya Sakura, kau lebih memilihku daripada dia," ulang Sasuke mantap. "Bukankah kau bilang kau sangat menyukaiku? Bukankah kau bilang kita akan hidup bahagia bersama?" Ia mencecar gadis itu tanpa ampun.

Tak ada reaksi yang bisa dilakukan Sakura saat itu. Tenggorokannya serasa kering, sehingga rasanya mengeluarkan suara kecil pun ia tidak mampu.

"Jadi itu semua cuma omong kosong?" Sasuke kembali menuntut jawaban saat melihat Sakura yang hanya diam.

"Sasuke," Sakura berkata setengah berbisik, "Bukan begitu.. sungguh.."

Sasuke memperkecil jaraknya dengan Sakura. Meraih tangan gadis itu, menatap dingin mata emerald di depannya.

Neji memandang mengawasi kedua orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan cincin ini sekarang." Suara dingin Sasuke terdengar bagaikan petir di telinga Sakura, dan tentu saja Neji.

"A-apa?"

"Atau aku saja yang melepasnya?" Jemari Sasuke mulai merayap menuju ke jari manis Sakura, menyentuh permukaan cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis gadis itu.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menarik tangannya dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah meremas tangannya kuat-kuat, seolah menghalangi cincin di jarinya itu lepas. Ia belum bisa menentukan pilihannya sekarang.

"Lancang sekali kau, Uchiha," Neji menarik Sakura sehingga kini kedua pemuda jangkung itu saling berhadapan. "Yang berhak melepas cincin itu hanya aku. Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tidak berniat melepaskannya."

Entah kenapa rasanya aura di sekeliling Sakura berubah menjadi pink. Ia tahu, di saat seperti ini tidak seharusnya ia berpikir aneh-aneh macam ini. Tapi, sebagai seorang gadis yang umumnya sensitive dengan hal-hal seperti itu, mau tak mau hatinya melayang juga.

"She's MINE, Hyuuga," Sasuke menegaskan sekali lagi, seolah kalimatnya ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun.

"In your dreams," balas Neji sengit, kali ini ia benar-benar memposisikan diri di depan Sakura, sehingga satu-satunya pemandangan yang bisa gadis itu lihat hanyalah punggung tegap nan seksi dilengkapi dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang terikat longgar.

"Menyingkir Hyuuga."

"Kau saja yang pergi."

Kepala Sakura mulai berkedut. Apa-apaan ini? Apa mereka benar-benar pemuda dingin yang dikenal Konoha selama ini? Tapi kenapa..

"Hyuuga kau.."

"Uchiha.."

"STOP!" Sakura merentangkan tangannya jauh-jauh, menyeruak di antara Neji dan Sasuke. "Kalian membuatku pusing dengan tingkah kalian yang kekanakan ini! Aku bukan barang yang bisa kalian klaim seenaknya sendiri. Aku juga punya perasaan," Sakura berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak berarturan. "Kalau ini cuma masalah 'harga diri' kalian, lebih baik kalian cari objek lain. Jangan aku!" gadis itu cepat-cepat berbalik, berlari meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih membeku karena kata-kata Sakura tadi.

Sakura kesal. Ia merasa.. dipermainkan oleh takdir. Dan entah kenapa pemandangan yang ia saksikan tadi semakin menguatkan kalau ia memang dijadikan permainan. Ia menghela napas perlahan. Sebagai seorang gadis biasa, ia hanya ingin mengikat janji dengan seorang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Tak lebih. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, kehidupan cinta yang rumit seperti ini.

Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, ia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin akan perasaan kedua orang itu. Ak ada seorangpun yang mengucap kata cinta secara langsung padanya. Sakura merasa ia hanya diperebutkan untuk kepentingan klan. Entah itu Hyuuga atau Uchiha—yang notabene hanya tersisa Sasuke seorang. Semua sama saja.

Pertahanan Sakura akhirnya jebol. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di atas kedua lututnya, mencoba merendam rasa frustasinya yang keluar dalam bentuk air mata itu.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Krieet. Seorang wanita separuh baya membuka pintu perlahan, "Neji-kun?"

Neji memamerkan seulas senyum tipis disertai bungkukan sopan. "Konbanwa, Haruno-san. Sakuranya ada?"

Ibu Sakura tertawa pelan, "Tidak perlu seformal itu Neji-kun. Kau boleh memanggilku Ibu kalau kau mau," ujarnya ramah disertai kedipan mata singkat.

Neji hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Baiklah kalau begitu… Ibu."

"Begitu lebih baik," Ibu Sakura berkata penuh kepuasan sekaligus rasa haru. "Tapi sayang sekali, Neji-kun. Sakura sedang tidak enak badan, jadi dia tidur lebih awal hari ini."

"Oh begitu?" Neji terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Apa perlu aku bangunkan?" Ibu Sakura menawarkan begitu menangkap ekspresi Neji itu.

Cepat-cepat Neji menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Lebih baik dia istirahat saja. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Tidak mampir dulu?"

"Tidak perlu. Permisi." Pamit Neji dengan sopan dan segera membalik tubuhnya. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara calon ibu mertuanya berkata setengah menjerit, 'Kami-sama, Sakura beruntung sekali punya calon suami setampan dan sesopan itu.' Mau tak mau seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Neji. Setidaknya ia sudah mengantongi satu poin di sini.

Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi jendela. Sudah berapa jam lewat sejak ia pamit untuk tidur lebih awal dengan alasan tidak enak badan kepada kedua orang tuanya, tetapi kedua mata emeraldnya belum juga mau tertutup. Ia menarik napas untuk merilekskan diri, kemudian memutar tubuhnya agar kembali meghadap jendela yang setengah terbuka.

"Ternyata kau belum tidur?" suara berat yang Sakura tau siapa pemiliknya itu mengagetkan gadis itu.

"Sa-sasuke?" Sakura langsung bangkit dari usaha tidurnya. Ia bisa melihat sosok jangkung Sasuke menyandar di salah satu dinding di dekat bingkai jendelanya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Seulas senyum khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke terkembang. Pemuda itu mendekati Sakura yang masih dalam posisi duduk dengan selimut berantakan menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah. "Mengunjungimu," ujar Sasuke santai, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ujung tempat tidur Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"U-untuk urusan apa? Memangnya Naruto mengijinkanmu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja si Dobe itu tidak tau, aku harus menunggunya sampai tertidur," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa beban. "Apa harus ada urusan untuk menemuimu?" Sasuke bertanya balik, menatap lurus ke arah gadis itu.

"Bukan begitu," Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan menusuk Uchiha bungsu itu. Tangannya menyusuri rambut merah mudanya, menyelipkan beberapa helai ke belakang telinganya dengan gugup. "Tapi ini sudah lewat jam sepuluh malam."

"Bukan masalah buatku," Sasuke berkata acuh.

"Tapi itu masalah bagiku," ujar Sakura sebal, melempar pandangan mencela ke arah Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau aku sudah tidur?"

"Cukup melihatmu yang sedang tidur saja."

Ucapan Sasuke tadi sukses membuat wajah manis Sakura bertransformasi bagai kepiting rebus. Ia mencubit pelan lengannya, berharap yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah mimpi.

"Kenapa kaget? Jadi selama ini kau tidak sadar kalau aku melihatmu tidur?" Uchiha terakhir itu menumpu badannya dengan kedua tangannya agar bisa melihat reaksi gadis itu lebih jelas.

"Kau sering melihatku tidur?" bisik Sakura tak percaya. Oh Kami-sama, berapa banyak hal lagi yang akan mengejutkannya hari ini.

"Beberapa kali saat dalam misi team 7 dulu, dan sekali sekitar setahun setelah aku pergi dari Konoha," Sasuke memotong kalimatnya, menikmati reaksi yang tampak jelas pada wajah Sakura. Sembari menahan senyum ia melanjutkan, "Kau tau Sakura," Ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan telinga Sakura, "Kau manis sekali saat tidur."

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih?" Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan ketakutan—sekaligus rasa malunya lagi. "Kau bukan Sasuke ya? Siapa kau? Orochimaru?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Orochimaru? Yang benar saja. Tentu saja aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau hanya tidak tau beberapa hal tentangku Sakura. Lagipula," Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, "Waktu bisa mengubah seseorang."

Sakura meremas selimutnya keras. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup juga berdebar-debar yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang tubuhnya. "Jangan buat aku bingung. Katakan padaku yang barusan, yang tadi siang dan kemarin juga, itu semua Cuma permainanmu kan?"

"Aku serius tentang semua yang kukatakan padamu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Rasanya seluruh tubuh Sakura melemas saat itu juga. Perasaanya melambung tinggi tanpa bisa ia cegah. Rona kemerahan semakin memekat tercetak di wajahnya. Perlahan ia merasakan jemari dingin menyusup di wajahnya, menyibakkan rambut merah muda Sakura yang tergerai berantakan di sisi wajahnya.

"Kau akan memilihku kan Sakura?"

DEG! Akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh juga setelah perasaannya melayang tinggi. Ia menatap sedih sepasang mata onyx di hadapannya. "Seandainya kau katakan ini dari dulu Sasuke," ia berbisik pelan.

"Kau lebih memilih dia?" Sasuke mendesis berbahaya. Matanya yang memantulkan sinar pucat bulan berkilat.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Digenggamnya pelan tangan dingin Sasuke yang masih berada di sisi wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat tekstur tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh wajahnya dan mengendapkannya di ingatannya. Cinta pertamanya, laki-laki yang selalu ia tunggu sampai akhirnya ia lelah menunggu dan membuka untuk yang lain, kini benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Ia bisa menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia bisa mendengar dan merasakan desah napas pemuda itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, "Aku tidak tau, Sasuke," bisiknya dengan nada sendu. "Aku tidak tau perasaanmu. Dan aku.. tidak yakin dengan perasaannya. Apa ini hanya karena kemampuanku, sehingga kalian memperebutkanku untuk," ia menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri, "Kepentingan klan kalian?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sasuke," ia melempar senyum pahit, "Aku tau, untuk menghasilkan keturunan yang kuat, kalian membutuhkan wanita yang kuat juga kan? Dan karena aku murid Godaime Hokage, kalian menginginkanku. Iya kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka kalimat seperti itu akan meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura. Rasanya mulutnya mengering, dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia merasakan tangan Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah gadis itu.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang Sasuke, sebelum Naruto sadar kau menghilang," usir Sakura dengan halus.

Dengan berat hati, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur Sakura yang entah kenapa terasa hangat tadi. Ia berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamar Sakura, melempar pandangan terakhir ke arah Sakura yang sudah kembali berbaring dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Uchiha terakhir itu, ia berbisik cukup keras, "Demo.. Aishiteru Sakura."

Sakura menutup matanya perlahan, membiarkan kalimat Sasuke lenyap bersama angin malam.

"Darimana saja kau, Teme," suara serak Naruto menyambut kepulangan Sasuke. Matanya tampak kemerahan sementara kepalanya masih dihiasi topi tidur yang selalu setia menemaninyaterlelap. Jelas ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena menyadari lenyapnya si bungsu Uchiha itu. "Aku sebal harus mengawasimu terus."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu tidak perlu awasi aku. Apa susahnya?" jawab Sasuke acuh, terus berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa melempar pandangan sedikitpun.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu Sasuke," ujar Naruto dengan nada benar-benar kesal. "Sekarang katakan padaku, kau darimana? Kau menemui seseorang sembunyi-sembunyi ya?" tanya pemuda rubah itu bertubi-tubi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Naruto. Aku bertemu dengan siapapun yang aku mau, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu," Sasuke berkata tajam. Tampaknya moodnya benar-benar buruk pasca pertemuannya dengan Sakura yang tak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

"Itu urusanku, Teme," Naruto bersikeras mendapatkan jawaban. "Jadi dengan siapa kau bertemu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, matanya berkilat mengerikan. Naruto tetap tak bergeming, menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. "Aku bertemu Sakura. Puas?"

"Kau? Menemui… Sakura?" Naruto terperanjat. Sasuke yang ini menemui Sakura? Bukankah dulu pemuda itu selalu cuek pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah menemui gadis itu malam-malam?

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" suara Naruto tampak serius sekarang. "Apa kau mau menyakiti Sakura lagi?"

Kesunyian sempat menguasai ruangan apartemen Naruto yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Masing-masing menatap lawan bicaranya dalam diam.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu menanyakan hal menyebalkan seperti itu?" akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Seulas senyum sinis terlukis di wajahnya yang pucat. "Kenapa kalian selalu mengira aku akan menyakiti Sakura?"

"Karena itu yang selalu kau lakukan Sasuke. Dari dulu kau selalu menyakitinya."

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendengus. Seperti itu orang-orang menilai sikapnya terhadap gadis itu. Menyakiti. Melukai. Menghancurkan. Itu yang selama ini dilihat orang yang tak tau apa-apa. Orang yang tidak tau bagaimana ia memikirkan keselamatan gadis itu. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Naruto."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Sasuke deskripsikan. Campuran antra rasa khawatir dan kasihan. "Aku di sana Sasuke. Aku melihatnya saat kau menyakitinya."

Sasuke lelah. Ia lelah harus membuat orang lain mengerti keadaannya. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Naruto, mengambil posisinya di tempat ia seharusnya tidur.

"Aku mohon Sasuke… jangan ganggu kebahagiannya kali ini."

"Ohayou, Bu," Sakura mencium sekilas pipi ibunya yang sedang menaruh makanan di atas meja.

"Ohayou sayang. Bagimana sudah baikan?" tanya Ibu Sakura penuh perhatian, mengusap sekilas rambut merah muda anaknya.

Sakura melempar senyum, "Lumayan," jawabnya ceria, mencomot setangkup roti yang barusan diletakkan ibunya. "Aku ke tempat Shisou hari ini."

"Oh begitu. Jangan terlalu lelah, sayang," wanita tengah baya itu mewanti-wanti. "Semalam Neji datang kemari. Tapi waktu ibu mau membangunkanmu, dia malah pamit pulang."

"Begitu?"

"Pastikan kau menemuinya hari ini. Jangan membuat dia khawatir, mengerti?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, mengunyah sisa rotinya yang rasanya tiba-tiba tak seenak sebelumnya.

Sakura menghela napas sembari menghenyakkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya yang lumayan empuk. Setelah lebih dari setengah hari ia berjalan kesana kemari mengurus pasien-pasiennya yang sempat terbengkelai beberapa hari ini, akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat juga. Sedikit banyak kesibukannya di rumah sakit membuat gadis itu melupakan masalahnya untuk sejenak.

Ia melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding di salah satu sisi ruangannya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Sepertinya ini bisa dijadikan alasan kalau ibunya bertanya tentang Neji. Ya, bersembunyi dibalik alasan rumah sakit sibuk.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya, bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Mungkin mandi air hangat untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

Sayang rencana tinggalah rencana. Begitu gadis itu membuka pintu, sesosok pemuda yang tadi rencananya akan ia hindari, sudah berdiri manis di samping pintu. Menunggu sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya di lapisan dinding putih yang mengapit pintu ruangan Sakura.

"Ne-Neji-kun?"

"Aku rasa kita harus bicara, Sakura."

**To Be Continued**

Huaaa.. akhirnyaaa.. jadi juga chapter terlambret yang saya update. Gomenna kalau hasilnya jauh di luar perkiraan teman-teman semua. ***pundung di pojokan***

Kalo boleh curcol dikit nih ye, sebenernya saya belum menentukan ending cerita yang kira-kira pas. Jadi saya putuskan untuk hiatus sampai punya ending yang jelas dan tentunya tidak mengecewakan beberapa pihak. ***jiah alesan aja lo!*** jadi buat seseorang yang sempat protes, tenang aja men, ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Hhe.

Oke deh, dari pada kepanjangan, saya akhiri aja, dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima lasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat seua yang tentunya nggak bisa disebut satu-satu. Doakan aja saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan cepat. Kritik dan sarang sangat membantu! Review please!


	7. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer : Naruto masih punya Kishimoto-sensei :D**

**Warning : semi-AU, OOC, Gaje, Update-lambat, Abal, Typo, Sinetronisme, dll**

.

_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**Between Hyuuga and Uchiha**

**~ Under Pressure ~**

.

.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka, ia akan membicarakan entah-apa-itu bersama Neji di tempat ini. Di sekian tempat lain di Konoha, yang lebih nyaman, yang lebih tenang, yang lebih pribadi mungkin kalau memang mereka tidak mau ada interupsi. Banyak tempat yang menurut Sakura lebih baik dari tempat ini.

Tapi kenapa Neji memutuskan mengajaknya ke tempat ini? Tempat semuanya berawal dan berakhir. Tempat penuh kenangan sedih yang sampai sekarangpun masih terlalu sukar untuk lenyap dari sel-sel otak Sakura. Tempat dimana ia menyatakan cinta pertamanya. Tempat ia ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling ia cintai, saat itu. Di bangku itu.

"Di sini?" Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu. Terus terang saja berada di tempat ini membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, apakah Neji tahu, kalau di bangku yang sedang didudukinya itulah ia pernah menginap semalam pasca kepergian Uchiha terakhir itu. "Kenapa harus di sini?"

Neji menatap wajah Sakura yang dengan jelasnya menyatakan ketidaksukaannya. "Ya, di sini. Jam segini tidak begitu banyak orang lalu lalang di sini," ia menjelaskan dengan tenangnya.

Mata Sakura menyipit, apa pemuda ini serius? Hanya karena alasan itu? "Kenapa kita tidak membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih tertutup? Di tempat makan mungkin?" Ia mengusulkan. Matanya mulai tidak fokus, ia benar-benar tak suka berada di sini.

"Kau mau pembicaraan kita di dengar orang?" Pemuda Hyuuga itu ganti bertanya, masih dengan nada tenangnya. Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa pemuda ini benar-benar tidak tahu betapa 'mengerikannya' tempat ini untuknya.

"Tapi masih ada tempat lain, Neji. Di mana saja, asal jangan di sini," ceracau gadis ini dengan kepanikan yang mulai merambat di suaranya.

Neji malah mendengus pelan, membuat Sakura semakin bingung. "Jelas kau tidak suka berada di sini. Aku tau soal tempat ini dari Nona Hinata," ia menatap langit malam yang entah kenapa terlihat sepi. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga, Sakura pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu, hanya saja... entahlah, rasanya tetap saja sakit. Tandanya si gadis masih ada perasaan lebih dengan seseorang yang berhubungan dengan tempat ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa…" Sakura berkata lirih. Kalau memang Neji tahu, harusnya ia tidak mengajaknya kemari. "Kau sengaja mengajakku kemari kan, Neji-kun?" Ia menatap tajam ke arah pemuda Hyuuga itu, menuntut penjelasan.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Sakura yang seperti menahan tangis, "Karena aku ingin menegaskan satu hal padamu," ujarnya pelan. Menatap intens ke mata emerald yang balas menatapnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai.. 'barang' ataupun hal konyol lain yang kau kira."

"Tapi kenapa harus di sini? Aku benci tempat ini, kau tau itu!"

"Aku tahu, untuk itu aku mengajakmu ke tempat ini," Neji menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin kau melupakan semua kenanganmu dengannya, aku ingin kau melupakan... _dia_."

Sakura terperangah. Neji mengajaknya kemari hanya untuk alasan itu? Hanya agar ia melupakan kenangan buruk itu? "Ne-neji.. kalau memang semudah itu melupakannya, aku sudah melupakannya dari dulu," ujarnya pelan dengan dengusan kecil yang tak bisa ditahannya.

Hening beberapa saat, keduanya sibuk dengan alam pikirannya masing-masing. Neji dengan kening menempel di kedua telapak tangannya yang menungkup jadi satu, dan Sakura yang dengan sedu menatap tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersamanya Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak suka—untuk alasan apapun," setelah sekian lama sunyi, Neji membuka suaranya lagi. "Egois memang, tapi… bukankah waktu itu kau sudah pernah bilang kalau kau menyukaiku? Kalau begitu, jauhi dia."

Tenggorokan Sakura langsung tercekat. Apa Neji tidak tau bagaimana posisinya saat ini? "Tapi bagaimanapun, dia teman setimku.. aku tidak mungkin menghindarinya begitu saja," Sakura berkata nyaris histeris.

Perlahan tangan Neji meraih tangan sang murid Godaime Hokage itu, menarik tubuh si gadis agar mendekat ke tubuhnya sendiri. Ia adukan kepala mereka, memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati wangi lembut yang menguar dari tubuh gadis di hadapannya itu. Ia bisa merasakan dentuman jantung Sakura yang tidak teratur, sudah pasti gadis pink ini berdebar karena posisi mereka saat ini. "Aku tahu, tapi bisa kan kau mengerti posisiku juga?"ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau akan jadi istriku, kan, Sakura?" bisiknya pelan.

.

.

Pertemuannya semalam dengan Neji membuat—lagi-lagi—tidurnya terganggu. Suara Neji saat itu terus berdenging di otaknya, sementara ekspresi serius nan tulus yang terpatri di wajah tampan pemuda Hyuuga itu terus berputar tanpa henti, membuat sesekali wajahnya memanas.

Oh, Kami-sama, jelas apa yang Neji lakukan padanya semalam termasuk hal-hal paling manis yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Dan itu ia dapat dari seorang Hyuuga Neji yang sering dikatai sebagai manusia es kedua? Pasti orang-orang salah menilai pemuda itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, semalam itu bisa dikatakan sebagai lamaran tidak langsung dari Neji untuk dirinya. Dan itu ia lakukan sendiri, tanpa ada campur tangan dari pamannya yang notabene, ketua Klan Hyuuga. Apa ini berarti Neji benar-benar tulus… mencintainya? Ah, dia pasti terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur empuknya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi menghangat ke bantalnya. Ia benar-benar berada pada dilemma yang besar.

.

~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~

.

Tsunade menatap kedua tetua desa yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Kedua tangannya—seperti biasa—menangkup tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat wajahnya yang masih tampak muda itu tertutup sebagian. "Kalian yakin dengan keputusan kalian itu?" ia bertanya kepada kedua tamunya itu.

"Ya, walau belum seratus persen," jawab Koharu Utatane dengan tenang. "Kecuali kau memiliki pendapat lain, mungkin bisa jadi pertimbangan," lanjut wanita yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda ini lagi.

Homura Mitokado—yang duduk di sebelah Koharu, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui rekan sesama tetua desanya, "Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha. Sangat disayangkan, bukan?"

Tsunade hanya diam sementara otaknya memutar mencari kalimat yang pas, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Bisa beri aku waktu lagi?"

"Kau mau membuang waktu lagi Tsunade? Kita sudah membiarkan anak itu tanpa status yang jelas terlalu lama. Seharusnya kita memproses hukumannya secepat mungkin," sanggah Koharu tak sabar.

"Kalau itu memang mau kalian, besok kita putuskan," akhirnya Tsunade menurut. "Aku akan mengatakan pendapatku besok, dengan syarat Uchiha Sasuke hadir di sana. Aku ingin mendengar bagaimana pembelaannya," ia menambahkan dengan tegas, menatap satu persatu wajah tetua desa—yang sekarang saling menatap, menanyakan pendapat satu sama lain secara non-verbal.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Homura membuka suara. "Memang sudah seharusnya kita mendengar pembelaannya dulu. Besok pukul sepuluh di sini, pastikan bocah itu hadir, Tsunade." Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya—diikuti rekannya, kemudian meninggalkan Tsunade tanpa pamit apalagi salam.

"Shizune!" teriak Tsunade begitu bunyi 'bum' dari pintu yang menutup terdengar, "Ambilkan aku sake!"

.

.

Siang itu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Yakiniku-Q, tempat dimana Naruto menyuruhnya datang untuk makan siang bersama team tujuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari kepala kuning atau perak. Ia langsung tersenyum begitu menemukan warna itu di sudut ruangan. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung mendekati meja tersebut, "Konnichiwa, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei—" ucapannya terpotong begitu melihat sosok lainnya di meja itu. "—Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mendongak, mengangkat tangannya dengan ekspresi datar, sementara Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat berlebih dan Kakashi yang tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Sakura langsung mengambil posisi di samping Naruto dan berhadapan dengan Kakashi—karena hanya itulah tempat yang tersisa, kemudian merapatkan duduknya kepada Naruto seraya berbisik, "Kau tidak bilang kalau Sasuke ikut, Baka!"

"Kan tadi aku bilang team tujuh, tentu saja Teme ikut!" jawab Naruto dengan suaranya yang biasa alias sekeras orang berteriak.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, ah.. Naruto ini. Buat apa ia harus repot-repot merapatkan diri dan berbisik kalau Naruto akhirnya menjawab dengan suara sekeras itu. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke—yang saat ini jelas-jelas sedang menatapnya, lalu cepat-cepat berpaling ke arah Naruto lagi. "Kau ini, Narutooo.." Sakura mendesis mengancam, kemudian mencubit pipi Naruto keras-keras, "Baka!"

"Adooow," Naruto berteriak kesakitan, belum menyadari apa kesalahannya sama sekali. "Kau ini kenapa sih, Sakura-chan?"

"Sudah-sudah," Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ini saat yang tepat untuk melerai—tepatnya mencegah emosi Sakura semakin berkobar. "Kita kan sudah lama tidak makan bersama seperti ini, bergembiralah sedikit."

Mendengar kata-kata gurunya yang lumayan bijak itu membuat ketiga murid itu bingung sendiri. Mulut Naruto bahkan sudah terbuka dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia sudah menceletuk, "Wow, Kaka-sensei, apa kau salah minum obat?"

"Soal ini aku setuju dengan Naruto," sahut Sakura menambahkan seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kalian ini tidak sopan," Kakashi berkata dengan nada terluka.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Kaka-sensei!"

"Ah sudahlah," Sakura memotong malas. Selalu saja begitu setiap mereka berkumpul. Meributkan hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diributkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kita makan siang di Yakiniku-Q. Biasanya di Ichiraku," ia melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menggembungkan bibirnya, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu suka. Dompetku sedang tipis sekarang, mana aku harus menghidupi Teme lagi," keluhnya tanpa malu. Sasuke langsung mendelik ke arah calon Hokage itu.

"Hei, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau hanya memberiku ramen instan selama ini," pemuda Uchiha itu menjawab tak terima. Dasarnya saja si Naruto yang memang berkantung tipis, pakai menyalahkan dirinya lagi. "Dan kalau kau mau tau kenapa kau bodoh, jawabannya karena kau selalu makan ramen," tambahnya dengan kejam.

"TEMEEEE! Apa-apaan itu, menghina ramenku tercinta! Dasar tidak tau terima kasiiih."

Kakashi dan Sakura saling berpandangan, kemudia secara bersamaan menghela napas pasrah. Dasar dua orang ini, tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto dan Sakura kompak berteriak begitu mereka keluar dari warung langganan tim Asuma itu.

"Bukan apa-apa," Kakashi berkata santai, memasukkan kembali dompetnya yang rasanya lebih tipis dari sebelumnya ke dalam kantung celananya. "Toh aku jarang mentraktir kalian makan," ia menambahnkan.

"Bukan jarang, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura mengoreksi kalimat gurunya itu. "Tepatnya sama sekali tidak pernah. Kau selalu membuat Yamato-taichou membayar makanannya," ia menggelengkan kepalanya, teringat kalimat 'menjebak' sang guru agar terlepas dari kewajiban membayar makanan.

Kakashi tersenyum kecut. "Ya, ya, terserah kalian sajalah," ujarnya pasrah. "Oh ya, Naruto, bukankah kau akan berlatih dengan Sasuke setelah ini?"

Naruto menatap Kakashi bingung, memangnya kapan ia bilang mau berlatih dengan Sasuke? Sehabis makan pula. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya ikut memasang wajah apa-maksudmu-kapan-si-bodoh-ini-mengajakku. Kakashi mengedipkan matanya samar, mencoba mengirimkan sinyal sudahlah-ikuti-saja kepada dua murid laki-lakinya itu. Sasuke—yang memang gampang mengerti—mengangguk perlahan, kemudian menyodok rusuk Naruto tanpa ampun, membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Apaan sih, Teme?" calon Hokage itu tidak terima atas perlakuan sahabatnya.

"Apakah kau lupa, Naruto, soal tadi..." jawab Sasuke, menunggu si rambut kuning menyadari maksud Kakashi untuk meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak terlalu paham, kenapa juga mantan gurunya itu menyuruhnya begitu. Tapi toh ia menurutinya saja.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang hanya melihat ikut penasaran, mereka ini kenapa sih? Kok rasanya ada yang aneh?

Naruto masih memasang wajah tak mengerti, apa sih maksud kedua orang itu. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi membuka suaranya lagi, "Bukankah kau ingin mencoba mengalahkan Sasuke, eh, Naruto? Kurasa sekarang waktunya pas," ujarnya kalem.

Naruto langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. "Benar juga! Kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkan Teme!" ia meniru pose khas Maito Gai minus kilauan di giginya.

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan, "Hanya di mimpimu, Dobe."

"Ayo kita buktikan, kalau begitu," ia langsung menarik lengan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengikuti si penarik menuju ke tempat latihan terdekat.

"Dasar, mereka itu," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok dewasa, padahal toh ia menikmati tingkah kawan setimnya yang tidak berubah itu.

"Kurasa mereka akan selamanya seperti itu," sahut Kakashi menimpali, matanya masih mengikuti dua sosok yang bahkan sudah memulai pertarungan mereka sebelum sampai di tempat seharusnya. Diam-dia ia bersyukur dengan kebodohan Naruto. Ups.

Sakura tersenyum, ikut mengamati aksi tending menendang antara Sasuke dan Naruto itu, "Tapi kurasa bagus juga yang seperti itu. Mereka jadi terlihat akrab kan?" ia melirik ke arah sensei di sebelahnya itu.

Kakashi tertawa sebelum berkata kalem, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Perubahan sikapmu ke Sasuke itu terlihat sekali lho."

Tampang Sakura langsung mengkerut, "Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga, Kaka-sensei. Aku hanya.. well, aku bingung harus bagaimana padanya," ujarnya diakhiri dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang.

Laki-laki berusia kepala tiga itu hanya bisa menatap sang murid dengan simpati. Dengan kapasitas otaknya, ia sudah bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang sedang dialami oleh gadis di sebelahnya. Dan jujur saja, kalau dia yang ada di posisi Sakura, ia juga akan bersikap seperti itu. Berada di tengah-tengah dua pemuda dengan sifat dan perangai hampir sama dari dua klan yang berbeda ini bisa dianggap anugerah tapi juga bisa dianggap petaka.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Neji?" Kakashi membuka suaranya lagi.

Sakura mendongak, menatap ke satu mata Kakashi yang tertampang di wajahnya yang nyaris tertutup itu, "Kenapa Kaka-sensei bisa berpikiran begitu?"

"Entahlah," Copy-nin itu mengangkat bahunya. "Insting seorang guru mungkin?" lanjutnya sembari mengedipkan matanya yang terlihat.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Sakura, "Pasti bohong. Iya kan?"

"Mungkin," Kakashi terkekeh, ia memberi isyarat agar gadis berambut merah muda itu mengikutinya. "Kau bisa membicarakannya padaku, Sakura."

"Kaka-sensei gampang sekali membacaku," komentar Sakura dengan nada ringan. "Singkatnya Neji ingin agar aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan menurutku… dia ada benarnya juga. Aku butuh menetralkan perasaanku," ceritanya dengan singkat. Kakashi tidak perlu tau soal Sasuke dan Neji yang nyaris saling mencekik dan Sasuke yang datang malam-malam ke kamarnya, begitu menurutnya.

"Kau masih menyukai Sasuke, ya, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya diam. Tak berani mengiyakan tapi juga tak berani menyangkal. Memikirkan fakta bahwa Sasuke pernah menyatakan perasaan kepadanya saja sudah membuat pipinya memanas. Apa ini berarti ia masih menyukai Sasuke? Atau cuma reaksi alami biasa? Sakura juga tidak tahu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji?" Kakashi bertanya lagi saat mendapati jawaban bisu dari Sakura.

"Aku nyaman bersamanya, aku merasa beruntung bertunangan dengannya, dan kurasa aku menyukainya sebagai seorang laki-laki," ujarnya pelan setelah beberapa saat diam. Sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan membicarakan hal macam ini dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Kembali ke pertanyaan awal, kalau Sasuke?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik napasnya perlahan, "Aku… sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membencinya, tapi kurasa aku tak akan bisa. Bagaimanapun ia adalah temanku," ungkapnya setengah jujur setengah bohong.

"Begitu ya.." Kakashi kembali mengangguk-angguk. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia paling lemah di persoalan seperti ini. Tapi melihat murid perempuan satu-satunya—yang dulunya selalu ia nomer tigakan—dalam keadaan sulit seperti ini, rasanya tak tega juga. Setidaknya ia menunjukkan perhatian—tidak seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, begitu pikirnya. "Well, sebenarnya ada yang harus kukatakan padamu tentang Sasuke."

Si gadis Haruno itu menatap Kakashi penasaran, "Hah? Soal apa?"

Kakashi menarik napas berat sebelum berkata, "Soal hukuman Sasuke.. akan diputuskan besok."

Dan seketika itu pula, pikiran Sakura terasa kosong.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Author Gajeness **

Hueeee... oke, rasanya aku nggak enak buat nerusin fic ini lagi. Terlalu lama nggak aku lanjutin, dan pastinya aku ngerasa kemampuanku nggak memadai buat bikin fic macem ini. Dan jujur aja, aku ragu, emang masih ada yang mau baca? Aku baca sendiri aja udah malu, apalagi dibaca orang lain? Nggak kuaaaattt.

Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf buat yang mungkin nungguin ini fic—dan jujur aku nggak yakin ada yang nunggu. Maaf banget. Setaun ini taun yang lumayan berat buat aku. Dan ide buat fic ini rasanya seret mulu. Nggak sreg lah, dan lain sebagainya. Mana chap ini agak pendek dan nggak menyelesaikan masalah. Uh, sebenernya yang paling berdilema itu authornya. ***plaaak***

Kedua, aku bakal berusaha buat nyelesaiin fic ini secepat mungkin—kalau kira-kira masih ada yang menginginkan. So, ayo kasih pendapat kalian, enaknya aku lanjut apa nggak? Kalo nggak ya.. ya udah. Hhe. Buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya, maaf banget nggak bisa aku bales satu-satu. Terlalu lama update jadi nggak enak :p ***taboked***

Terakhir, mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaa. Dan, semangatnya! Aku butuh bangeeeet. Aku sampe detik terakhir ngetik nih fic masih nggak yakin buat nerusin. Sedih banget nggak sih?

Oke deh, maaf ya kalo aku ngelantur nggak jelas gini. Yang jelas, review ya! ***dilempar****sandal***


	8. The Assembly

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Sinetronisme, Update lambat, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**Between Hyuuga and Uchiha**

**~ The Assembly ~**

.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti, kenapa ia sampai berlari-lari menuju ke kantor Shishou-nya. Otaknya terus saja mempertanyakan alasannya, tapi toh kakinya terus saja bergerak. Ia berlari melewati orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh—bahkan tak banyak yang tersinggung karena tubuhnya terhuyung ketika si gadis tak sengaja menyenggol tubuhnya.

Kecepatannya semakin bertambah begitu ia mulai menapaki tangga. Dan begitu ia mendapati pintu yang dimaksudnya, ia langsung membukanya begitu saja.

"Shishou! Kena—" kalimatnya terputus begitu melihat beberapa kepala bertopeng dan juga kepala pirang Shishou-nya menoleh ke arahnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ternyata sang Hokage sedang membicarakan entah-apa-itu kepada beberapa anggota ANBU. "Ma-maaf, seharusnya aku..," ia bergumam tak jelas dengan wajah menunduk malu.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, cukup untuk saat ini. Selanjutnya akan kuberitahu nanti. Kalian boleh pergi."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," jawab mereka serentak sebelum menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi dari hadapan pemimpin mereka.

"Jadi ada masalah apa kau terburu-buru mendatangiku sampai lupa mengetuk pintu, eh, Sakura?" Tsunade menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursinya, menatap sang murid dengan tatapan tertarik.

Wajah Sakura tambah memerah, mengingat betapa memalukannya tingkahnya itu. "Ano.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu," Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian keluarlah serentetan kata-kata yang tidak bisa ditahannya, "Kau tidak akan memberikan hukuman mati pada Sasuke kan? Aku tau, hukuman mati memang harus dijatuhkan kepada siapapun yang mengkhianati desa, tapi bisakah kau meringankan hukuman Sasuke? Maksudku—"

"Ya, ya, cukup Sakura," Tsunade menghentikan ocehan Sakura yang—menurutnya—semakin lama semakin melantur. "Kau tau darimana tentang hal ini? Kakashi yang memberitahumu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu, bukan hakku untuk bicara soal ini. Tapi kurasa Sasuke.. Sasuke..," Ia menelan ludah, sebelum melanjutkan, "Biar bagaimanapun ia adalah teman setimku. Aku tidak ingin ia mati."

Seulas senyum sedih terbentuk di wajah dua puluhan hokage wanita pertama di Konoha itu. Ia tahu betul tentang perasaan sang gadis terhadap sang mantan ninja pelarian itu dulu. "Aku mengerti Sakura. Sangat. Tapi tetap saja semua ditentukan dari hasil pertemuan besok," ujarnya berusaha menenangkan sang gadis.

"Tapi bisakah kau mengusahakannya? Sebenarnya Sasuke itu orang yang baik, dia hanya terlalu mencintai keluarganya," Sakura menatap sang hokage dengan mata memohonnya. Bayangan memori betapa sang Uchiha itu selalu melindunginya ketika mereka masih berusia tiga belas tahun membuatnya tak tega kalau sampai pemuda itu harus sampai dihukum mati.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Sakura," ujarnya dengan nada menutup pembicaraan. Ia tahu betul kalau ia meneruskan pembicaraan ini, ia pasti akan berakhir menjanjikan sesuatu pada muridnya itu. "Kalau Neji melihat kau seperti ini, ia pasti akan mengira kau bermain di belakangnya," sambungnya setengah bercanda setelah beberapa saat.

Sakura tersentak. Entah kenapa kalimat ringan dari sang Shishou—yang mungkin sebenarnya hanyalah media untuk mengalihkan topik—terasa seperti sebuah cambukan di dadanya. Tentu saja, ia sudah punya Neji. Tapi sikapnya saat ini terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang melindungi kekasihnya.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu, Shishou. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Sasuke adalah teman setimku, anggota team tujuh, orang yang dulu sering melindungiku. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebih," Sakura membela diri. Benar, ia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang teman. Pasti Naruto juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau ia tahu, pikirnya.

"Ya, ya, Sakura. Terserah apa katamu. Kalau tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan, kau bisa keluar sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang harus aku tangani sebelum Shizune mau memberiku beberapa gelas sake."

.

**~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~**

.

Sasuke menemukan sosok Kakashi sedang menunggu di depan pintu apartemen Naruto ketika ia dan sahabatnya yang berambut kuning itu kembali dari acara adu kekuatan mereka. Naruto tampak heran melihat Senseinya yang selama ini memiliki image 'ditunggu' daripada 'menunggu' itu berdiri menyandar di dinding.

"Ada urusan apa kau sampai kemari, eh, Kaka-sensei?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Ia langsung membuka pintu apartemen yang sudah di tempatinya sejak ia kecil itu dengan sedikit paksaan. Yah, rupanya ini saatnya ia mengganti pintunya yang sudah reyot itu.

Kakashi tersenyum—atau telihat seperti tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan Sasuke."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar, "Dengan Teme?" ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, "Lalu aku bagaimana? Jangan bilang aku tidak boleh tau pembicaraan kalian!" ia berkata dengan nada sakit hati yang terdengar jelas.

Kakashi terkekeh, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Soal itu..."

"Cih, Kaka-sensei memang tidak adil padaku!" potong Naruto sebelum Kakashi bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sasuke mendecih sebal, kenapa sahabatnya ini selalu meributkan hal kecil yang tidak penting. "Biarkan aja dia tahu, Kakashi. Daripada ia terus mengeluarkan suara berisiknya itu," timpal sang pemuda Uchiha itu akhirnya.

"Makanya dengarkan orang sampai selesai, Naruto," Kakashi berkata jengah. "Aku kan mau bilang, 'Soal itu... bukan masalah. Toh, aku juga sudah memberi tahu ke orang lain'. Kurang lebih begitulah," laki-laki berambut keperakan itu mengutip kalimat yang batal keluar dari mulutnya tadi.

"Oh begitu, ngomong dong, Sensei," Naruto mendadak kembali ceria seperti biasanya. "Ayo cepat masuk. Akan kuberi ramen instan rasa baru."

.

.

"APAAA? KAU SERIUS SENSEI?" Naruto berteriak diikuti dengan suara gebrakan meja, membuat dua orang lainnya menutup telinga mereka masing-masing untuk merendam suara berfrekuensi tinggi yang bisa merusak alat pendengaran mereka.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku serius. Tapi bisakah kau menurunkan suaramu sedikit? Kurasa telingaku hampir berdarah," ia berkata sembari melepas jarinya dari lubang telinganya.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan," Sasuke mendecih, membuat Naruto menoleh dan lagi-lagi memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut, eh, Teme? Bagaimana kalau kau..." Naruto membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung di tengah, melirik ke arah Kakashi yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau aku dihukum mati maksudmu?" Sasuke meneruskan kalimat Naruto tanpa beban. "Ya, mungkin saja."

"Dan kau baik-baik saja kalau kau mendapatkan hukuman itu?" Anak laki-laki Hokage ke-empat itu berseru tak habis pikir mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya yang terkesan acuh.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto—yang tampak gusar, kemudian berkata, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, eh, Dobe? Bukankah tidak ada yang peduli kalau aku mati? Kurasa kepulanganku kemari memang hanya untuk menjemput kematian."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah orang yang sudah dianggap saudaranya sendiri itu. "Kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir begitu?"

"Memang begitu kan, Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil kawan berambut kuningnya itu dengan nama aslinya—yang berarti ia sedang tidak main-main. "Kurasa tidak ada satu orangpun yang senang atas kepulanganku."

"Sasuke, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu," Kakashi ikut bersuara kali ini. Nada sedih bercampur dengan emosi-emosi yang tak bisa didefinisikan terpancar dari suara dan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Itu yang kulihat, Kakashi. Tak ada satupun dari kalian yang senang atas kepulanganku. Aku bisa melihatnya jelas."

"Sasuke, kau.." Naruto tiba-tiba menyambar kerah Sasuke dengan kasar. Tangan kanannya yang mengepal melayang tajam ke arah laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu, nyaris saja menyentuh pipi sang calon korban kalau saja Kakashi tak menahannya.

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu," Kakashi mencoba mendinginkan suasana yang mendadak memanas dengan cepatnya.

Naruto yang tampaknya tidak mau mendengar kata-kata senseinya itu perlahan menjauhkan kepalannya dari wajah Sasuke—yang masih tampak datar, kemudian menghempaskan kembali badannya yang sempat tegang ke kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat kau kembali, Sasuke," Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu akhirnya membuka suara lagi setelah beberapa saat senyap. "Aku sangat senang sampai-sampai tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikannya. Kau membuat aku bisa menepati janjiku pada Sakura-chan untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha," ia tersenyum tipis.

Sebuah dengusan terdengar dari sang pewaris klan Uchiha, "Tapi kurasa ia sudah tidak peduli apakah kau menepati janjimu atau tidak. Mungkin ia malah sudah melupakan janji itu," ujarnya sarkastik, membuat Kakashi menggeleng-geleng.

"Kau mau tau bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat aku menceritakan soal ini?" Copy-nin Konoha itu sukses membuat tubuh Sasuke terasa lebih tegang dari biasanya. Ia ingin tahu, tapi ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa takut. Jangan-jangan gadis itu memang benar-benar sudah tidak peduli dengannya.

"Dia langsung berlari. Aku tidak tahu ia berlari kemana sebenarnya,"—Naruto terjatuh dari kursinya mendengar cerita sang sensei yang kesannya antiklimaks itu—"Tapi dari arahnya, kurasa ia berlari menemui Tsunade-sama. Itu tandanya ia masih peduli denganmu, Sasuke," Kakashi menepuk pelan bahu muridnya yang telah lama menghilang itu.

"Tapi dia sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi, Kakashi," sebuah kalimat pendek dari sang Uchiha ini mendadak membuat Kakashi sadar, masalah apa yang sebenarnya dihadapi muridnya ini.

.

**~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~**

.

Lagi-lagi malam panjang yang melelahkan untuk seorang Haruno Sakura. Tidurnya sama sekali tidak nyenyak memikirkan banyak hal. Pertama, mengenai hukuman apa yang akan didapat oleh Uchiha terakhir yang merupakan teman lamanya itu. Yang kedua, kenapa ia terlalu memikirkannya—rasanya terlalu berlebihan malah. Ketiga, kalimat Tsunade kemarin entah kenapa membuatnya jadi semakin bingung dan kepikiran—jangan-jangan seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti itu. Dan yang terakhir, mengapa ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Neji? Ia kan hanya mengkhawatirkan seorang yang—berkali-kali ia tegaskan pada diri sendiri—hanya ia anggap sebagai teman?

Dan sekarang, ia berjalan tak tentu arah di jalanan Konoha yang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ia mendapat jaga shift malam hari ini, membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Karena butuh pengalih perhatian, ia buru-buru meninggalkan rumahnya begitu saja setelah selesai mandi tanpa menyentuh makanan apapun. Dan kini ia menyesal, karena perutnya mulai berkontraksi minta diisi.

"Wah, Sakura-chan, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini," suara gadis yang terdengar familiar membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Ah, Hinata!" Ia menghampiri temannya yang dulunya super pemalu itu, lega akhirnya ia tidak perlu melalang buana tidak jelas sendirian.

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Dan satu orang lagi," ia menunjuk ke sampingnya, menampakkan sesosok Hyuuga yang lain. Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, kemudian buru-buru memasang senyum di wajahnya, "Gomen ne, Neji-kun. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi," ujarnya tidak enak sendiri.

"Hn, tak apa," Neji menjawab pendek. Sebenarnya ia sudah melihat sosok Sakura dari tadi—mengingat sang gadis memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok, tapi ia pura-pura tak melihat sampai sepupunya berinisiatif untuk menyeretnya menemui gadis yang sudah bertukar cincin dengannya itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari betapa 'awkward'-nya suasana di sana.

"Er—entahlah, aku belum memutuskan mau kemana. Kau tau tempat makan yang enak?"

Entah itu hanya perasaan Sakura atau bagaimana, ia bisa melihat mata Hinata berkilat. "Kebetulan sekali, Neji-nii juga sedang mencari makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Neji-nii sekalian?" ujar Hinata bersemangat.

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu er—momen persaudaraan kalian?" Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu.

Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Lagipula mendadak aku ingin menemui Naruto-kun," wajahnya tampak memerah begitu nama lelaki pujaannya ia ucapkan, "Jadi Sakura-chan saja yang menemani Neji-nii."

"A-aku.."

Hinata menyodok lengan sepupunya pelan, kemudian berbisik memberi dorongan pada anak kakak laki-laki ayahnya itu, "Ayo Neji-nii, ajak Sakura-chan. Mumpung bertemu."

Neji berdehem pelan, "Kalau tidak keberatan, mau menemaniku, Sakura?" laki-laki itu berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam dan tenang itu. Rasanya wajah Sakura mendadak memanas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya telah mengangguk menerima.

.

**~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~**

.

Sasuke memasuki suatu ruangan yang cukup luas. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang dikelilingi meja-meja yang diatur membentuk sebuah persegi panjang tanpa satu sisi besar dengan satu pusat—tempat di mana ia duduk.

Di paling ujung ia bisa melihat Tsunade duduk di kursi kebesarannya sebagai pemimpin seluruh ninja di Konoha. Kemudian di masing-masing sisinya duduk dua orang tua yang ia kenali sebagai tetuan desa Konoha. Meja-meja yang lain diisi oleh kepala klan-klan berepengaruh di Konoha seperti Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Akamichi, dan Yamanaka—dan tak lupa kepala bagian interogasi ANBU Konoha, Morino Ibiki.

Pemuda Uchiha ini bisa merasakan tatapan dari masing-masing orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Beberapa melempar tatapan tidak suka, beberapa lainnya menatapnya waspada. Jelas sekali orang-orang di tempat ini sudah bersiap kalau-kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. Bahkan tepat di belakang ia duduk, dua orang anggota ANBU berdiri tegak dengan persenjataan lengkap. Tak hanya itu, beberapa anggota ANBU lainnya telah ditempatkan di sekitar ruangan tersebut.

Di tengah-tengah suasana yang tidak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan itu, tiba-tiba saja sauar pintu terbuka terdengar. Semua kepala yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh, ingin tahu siapa yang berani-beraninya datang.

"Yo, maaf aku terlambat," Hatake Kakashi memasuki ruangan dengan santai. Tanpa menghiraukan beberapa orang yang mengeluhkan betapa mengesalkannya sifat Kakashi yang satu itu, ia mengambil tempat di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa.

Tsunade mengeluarkan suara deheman yang membuat ruangan kembali senyap. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja sekarang."

.

**~ Betweem Hyuuga and Uchiha ~**

.

Sakura dan Neji berakhir di suatu restoran yang menjual aneka macam sushi. Setelah memesan pesanan masing-masing, suasana hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Apalagi pertemuan terakhir mereka kemarin tidak bisa dibilang biasa saja.

"_Kau akan menjadi istriku kan, Sakura?"_

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah begitu teringat kembali kalimat Neji saat itu. Ya Tuhan, bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih tak percaya kalau ia benar-benar mendengar kalimat itu dengan benar.

"Er—Sakura?" suara Neji membuat mata Sakura langsung menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba wajahnya semakin memerah. Neji sendiri bukannya tidak tahu alasan sang gadis bersikap seperti itu, ia sendiri sebenarnya merasakan perasaan yang kurang lebih sama seperti yang dirasakan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dia yang terkenal dingin dan tenang itu sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu, er—dia sendiri tidak menyangka. "Bisakah bersikap seperti biasa?"

Tangan Sakura langsung bergerak menutupi sebagian wajahnya—malu. "Gomen ne, Neji-kun. Aku hanya.. teringat soal kemarin," jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

Sepupu Hyuuga Hinata itu mengangguk, "Maaf kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman," ia berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskan, "Tapi aku serius soal kemarin. Soal aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan si Uchiha itu. Mungkin kau memang tida ada apa-apa, tapi bagaimana kalau dia yang ada apa-apa?"

Sakura menghela napas dalam. Topik ini lagi, topik ini lagi. Susahnya menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang posesif. "Bisakah kau lebih mempercayaiku, Neji-kun?" ujar Sakura sedikit sedih. Perlahan tangannya meraih tangan lawan bicaranya yang tergeletak tak tak jauh dari tangannya—berusaha meyakinkan sang pemilik melalui remasan pelan.

Neji hanya diam, tapi Sakura tau benar laki-laki yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu belum bisa mengatakan 'ya' atas permintaannya tadi.

.

**~ Between Hyuuga and Uchoha ~**

.

"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Buat apa kita membuat peraturan kalau kita sendiri yang melanggarnya?" Yamanaka Inoichi menyuarakan pendapatnya, menatap Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ke kaki kemudian mendecih pelan.

Inuzuka Tsume mengangguk sebelum mengatakan, "Aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi terkadang kita harus menyesuaikannya dengan keadaan."

"Keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Bukankah akan sangat disayangkan kalau kita menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja?" Akamichi Chouza ikut berpendapat, membuat beberapa terdiam sementara yang lainnya sibuk berbisik-bisik.

"Ketika Konoha dalam keadaan perang, kemampuan Sharingan-nya akan sangat berguna di pihak kita," ahli strategi sekaligus ketua Jounin Konoha—Nara Shikaku memberi masukan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia berbalik menjadi lawan kita seperti dulu saat ia bersama Orochimaru? Bukankan lebih berbahaya untuk kita?" ujar Hyuuga Hiashi dengan nada serius.

Kali ini seluruh kepala klan terdiam. Memang bukan jaminan dengan membiarkan Uchiha terakhir ini hidup, maka kekuatan perang Konoha akan meningkat. Sasuke bisa dikatakan seperti pedang bermata dua. Di satu sisi menguntungkan, tapi saat tak waspada bisa jadi membawa kehancuran.

"Baiklah, siapa yang setuju kalau anak ini pantas diberi hukuman mati?" suara serak Koharu Utatane memecah susana hening di ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf, sebelum mengambil keputusan bukankah sebaiknya kita dnegar pembelaan Sasuke?" Kakashi untuk pertama kalinya membuka suara dalam diskusi siang itu. "Itukan tujuan kita repot-repot memanggilnya kemari?"

Semua mata kembali tertuju kepada pemuda yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tampak khawatir—cenderung cuek malah—atas hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya nanti. Bola matanya yang kelam memancarkan kebosanan atas situasi di sana.

"Katakan pada kami Uchiha, apa yang akan kami dapatkan sebagai ganti nyawamu?" Tsunade bertanya tajam, kedua tangannya menungkup tepat di bawah hidungnya—membuat setengah wajahnya terhalang dari pandangan.

Sasuke memandang langsung ke mata sang Hokage tanpa gentar, "Sebenarnya aku datang kembali dengan keyakinan untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha—yang berarti memberi Konoha sharingan-sharingan baru." Seulas seringai aneh mendadak tergambar di wajahnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Sayangnya orang yang kuharapkan _membantuku_ dalam misi ini ternyata... dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengatakan 'ya' atas tawaranku."

Ekspresi Tsunade mengeras. Apa sebenarnya maksud bocah ini?

"Dan sejujurnya, aku merasa akan sia-sia saja kalau aku melakukannya dengan orang lain," Sasuke mulai menatap ke masing-masing wajah orang-orang yang menentukan nasibnya itu, kemudian terhenti di satu wajah—yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh mendengar kata-katanya, "Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kukatakan."

"Dari kata-katamu bisa dikatakan kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin bisa memberikan apapun—keturunan Uchiha atau apapun itu," timpal Koharu Utatane tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kami bisa mempertimbangkan untuk keringanan hukumanmu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. ""Entahlah. Memang apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan selain kekuatan Uchiha?" ia bertanya dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan loyalitas," tukas Shikaku cepat. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjanjikan kami loyalitas sebagai seorang shinobi Konoha?"

Anak laki-laki Uchiha tersebut tertawa pelan, "Loyalitas? Kalian ingin aku berjanji untuk berada di pihak Konoha dalam situasi apapun?"

Shikaku mengangguk. "Bukan hal yang susah bukan, Sasuke? Kau tidak akan kehilangan apapun."

"Ini bukan soal kehilangan, Nara-san."

"Kalau begitu lakukan untuk teman-temanmu, Sasuke. Lakukan untuk mereka," Kakashi menyeletuk mantap. "Lakukan untuk dia."

Sasuke memandang Kakashi lama dengan diam. Ia tidak tau apa maksud Kakashi mengatakan hal itu. Apa sensei-nya itu tidak sadar, kata-katanya itu bisa saja membuatnya berpikir kalau ia belum kalah. Kalau ia masih punya kesempatan.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengkhianati Konoha. Aku bersumpah akan selalu berada di pihak Konoha," matanya tetap tertuju ke arah sang Copy-nin, membuat yang ditatap sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya bocah Uchiha ini masih peduli dengan teman-temannya—atau tepatnya seorang gadis.

Tsunade tampak menimbang, kemudian ia berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam, "Yang setuju untuk memberi bocah ini kesempatan menjadi shinobi Konoha lagi, tolong angkat tangan."

.

**~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~**

.

Suasana sedikit mencair ketika pesanan mereka datang—dan Sakura sangat bersyukur soal itu. Neji tak lagi mengungkit masalah itu, dan Sakura sendiri berusaha mengajak jenius dari Klan Hyuuga itu membicarakan hal lain. Dan untunglah, usaha si gadis berhasil. Mereka berdua mulai membicarakan soal misi, hubungan anatara Naruto dan Hinata, dan terakhir... mengenai keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sebenarnya Paman Hiashi bukannya tidak suka dengan Naruto," Neji berkata setelah menaruh kembali gelas berisi teh jepang yang tadi dipesannya, "Ia hanya belum terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto yang—aku hanya mencoba jujur, kurang sopan."

Sakura tertawa. Yah, soal itu juga semua orang tau. Klan Hyuuga terkenal sebagai klan yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama, tentu saja kurang bisa menerima sikap Naruto yang sering tak tau aturan itu. "Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya pada Naruto, tapi sepertinya susah mengubah kebiasaan begitu saja. Dia butuh waktu," ujar gadis itu sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kurasa begitu. Atau kau bisa membantunya sedikit," Neji berkata pelan. "Paman Hiashi selalu menyukaimu."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak kaget. "Benarkah? Kau tidak tahu soal itu."

Neji mengangguk. "Dia selalu memaksaku mengajakmu ke kediaman Hyuuga sesekali," jawab pemuda itu jengah. "Artinya dia suka padamu kan?"

"Entahlah," Sakura mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Atau mungkin ada maksud lain?"

"Bisa jadi," pemuda dari klan Hyuuga itu menjawab pendek. Sebenarnya dia bisa menebak sedikit apa maksud pamannya itu—pasti ingin membuatnya menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan si gadis. Dasar, sejak kapan pamannya yang biasanya termasuk golongan orang-orang dingin jadi hobi bermain mak comblang?

"Jangan-jangan Hiashi-sama sedang sakit tapi tidak mau mengaku," tebak Sakura setengah khawatir setengah jengkel. Pasalnya bukan sekali dua kali ia mengalami kasus yang sama. "Apakah pagi ini dia baik-baik saja?"

Neji mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana keadaan sang paman tadi pagi. Rasanya masih seperti biasa. "Kurasa. Ia sempat berlatih dengan Hanabi sebelum berangkat ke pertemuan dengan Hokage dan para kepala klan."

Mata Sakura langsung membesar—teringat kembali akan sesuatu yang tadi sempat ia lupakan gara-gara bertemu dengan pemuda Hyuuga di depannya itu. Pertemuan Hokage dan kepala klan? Jangan-jangan...

"... apa itu pertemuan soal Sasuke?" gadis itu tanpa sadar menyuarakan isi kepalanya keras-keras.

"Hn?"

Kepala merah muda Sakura langsung terarah ke jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sisi ruangan restoran tersebut. Pukul dua lebih lima belas siang, seharusnya pertemuan itu sudah selesai—menurut perhitungannya. Ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

"Maaf Neji-kun, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang," Sakura berkata sembari berdiri dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah ia putuskan, setidaknya ia datang ke kantor Shishounya untuk mencari tahu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia berlari keluar restoran tanpa memberi kesempatan Neji memberi respon apapun.

.

**~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~**

.

"Sudah kutebak kau pasti akan datang," ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya yang khas begitu Sakura berjalan melewati lorong menuju ke kantor Hokage. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan posisi tangan terlipat di dada dan punggung menempel di dinding tepat di samping pintu kantor Hokage terpasang. "Aku tau mau seperti apapun sikapmu di depan kami, kau sebenarnya masih peduli," lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura melempar senyuman lemah. Kalau ada satu orang yang tidak bisa ia tipu, orang itu adalah Naruto. Setelah kebersamaan mereka yang lama, pemuda Kyuubi itu sudah mengerti luar dalam tentangnya—begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana keputusannya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sudah menunggu daritadi di sini, tapi Tsunade-baachan belum kembali juga," ia berkata dengan nada sebal yang lucu, sukses membuat seulas tawa keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Menurutmu, apakah Sasuke akan dihukum mati?" tanya murid Godaime Hokage itu setelah beberapa saat. Matanya yang bewarna hijau menatap mata biru Naruto, mencari jawaban.

"Entahlah," pemuda itu menjawab singkat. "Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku sudah melarang Tsunade-baachan memberi hukuman mati. Tapi aku malah di lempar keluar begitu saja. Kurasa kita hanya bisa berdoa."

"Kau benar, Naruto."

.

**~ Between Hyuuga and Uchiha ~**

.

"Baiklah, kurasa semua sudah sepakat dengan keputusan ini," Tsunade memandang satu persatu wajah-wajah di ruangan tersebut. Walaupun ada satu dua yang tampak tak terlalu senang, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Tsunade tersenyum puas, akhirnya rapat yang melelahkan ini selesai juga. "Ibiki, berikutnya tugasmu untuk mencari informasi mengenai Orochimaru dan Uchiha Itachi."

Morino Ibiki mengangguk patuh.

"Dan Uchiha, kau ikut dengannya. Tidak ada siksaan atau apapun. Kau cukup mengatakannya dengan jujur. Itu adalah langkah pertamamu untuk membuktikan sumpahmu tadi," perintah Tsunade lagi—kali ini kepada Sasuke. Keturunan terakhir Uchiha ini hanya diam, membiarkan dua orang ANBU yang sedari tadi setia di belakangnya membimbingnya mengikuti interogator paling ditakuti di Konoha itu.

Tsunade kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke orang-orang lain di sekitarnya. "Terima kasih atas kehadiran anda semua. Silahkan kembali melanjutkan kepentingan anda," ujar Hokage wanita ini diikuti suara-suara deritan kursi yang digeser dan orang-orang yang mulai keluar dari ruangan.

Namun sepertinya ada satu orang yang belum berniat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati pemimpin tertinggi Konohagakure, meminta perhatian untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada masalah Hyuuga-san?" Tsunade bertanya heran.

"Soal Uchiha Sasuke," ia memulai pembicaraan dengan hati-hati, "Apa kau yakin dia akan menepati janji? Aku sedikit meragukannya."

Sebelah alis Tsunade terangkat, kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa bilang aku mempercayainya seratus persen. Tapi bukankan kita memberinya masa percobaan untuk melihatnya? Kurasa Anda terlalu cemas."

Hiashi diam sebentar, mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang pas. "Aku kurang suka tatapan matanya tadi. Semoga saja memang hanya kekhawatiranku yang berlebihan."

Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis, tak menjawab apapun. Dan ketika punggung Hiashi semakin menjauh, sebuah kalimat pelan meluncur dari bibirnya, "Firasat Anda mungkin benar, Hyuuga-san. Tapi itu urusan Neji."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Author's Rambling**

Wooooh... akhinya jadi juga chapter yang melelahkan ini. Setelah mencari mood yang lama datengnya, chapter ini selesai juga dalam waktu tiga hari! Yeay!

Sebenernya chapter ini jujur tidak terlalu menyelesaikan masalah. Aku hanya nyoba mengupas sedikit tentang hubungan team tujuh dan hubungan NejiSaku yang masih labil gara-gara ada Sasuke. Semoga maksud aku itu tersampaikan ya :p

Mengenai kelambatan progres fic ini, aku minta maaf banget buat yang masih mau nunggu. Terus terang aku ngerasa nggak terlalu cocok sama genre-nya, dan sulit untuk mengumpulkan moodnya. Mana kadang masih galau sama jalan ceritanya, uh, rempong sekali. Aku harap readers maklum ya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengikuti. Kritik dan saran aku tunggu melalui review! :D

**Jogja 21052012 23.58**


End file.
